Lollipop Wand
by Flames to Dust
Summary: El tiempo te hace ver las cosas desde un nuevo ángulo. Incluso a las personas que menos podrías esperarte. Te hace tomar riesgos que nunca te hubieras planteado. Atreverte a dar comienzo una nueva vida. Pero tal vez esa sea una decisión a tomar por otros.
1. Chapter 1

**Lollipop Wand**

Uno podría llegar a asegurar que lo que menos gracia le hace a Hermione es tener que ir a ver un partido de quidditch, sobre todos aquellos conocedores de su pasado, que fuera la única de su grupo de amigos a la que no se le caía la ropa interior ante el anuncio de una nueva escoba o por unas entradas imposibles de conseguir y que se encontrasen en sus manos lo decía todo, pero te habrías equivocado. Ni siquiera el que su relación con Ron se fuera a pique por culpa de este _deporte_ o, concretando, porque hiciera una íntima amistad con algunas animadoras. Mejor no pensar en las animadoras del equipo en donde Ginny jugó de manera profesional que, usando esta palabra, se comportaron como verdaderas _profesionales_ con un tercio del Trío Dorado que no puso muchos impedimentos para evitarlo al disfrutar, y no va con doble sentido, de los beneficios de la fama.

No, lo que más la molesta y menos ganas tiene de ir es a las fiestas, porque estas siempre resultan ser bailes, en donde no le queda más remedio que presentarse para no quedar fuera de los círculos de poder dado que siempre acuden como abejas a la miel, _o a la mierda más bien_, pensaba Hermione. Para no ser ignorada, ni que ignorasen sus peticiones varias, tenía que acudir a este tipo de eventos y relacionarse con una obligada sonrisa en sus labios.

Una vez más se preguntaba por qué no dejaba su trabajo en el Ministerio y se dedica a otra cosa porque o sus propuestas son ignoradas o cuando son aceptadas, por algún tipo de milagro, quedan en suspenso por agregarlas en otros puntos, la manera de que pudieran pasar, o sus beneficiarios no se muestran entusiasmados con sus nuevos derechos que, para ellos, más les parecen castigos. Le fue mucho mejor con los derechos de los licántropos que con los de los elfos domésticos.

Quién lo iba a decir, ¿verdad?

Y ahora aquí estaba para hablar con el jefe de la Oficina contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia para poder hablarle sobre el permiso especial que iba a necesitar para poder abrir su propio negocio. Teóricamente no le sería necesario ningún permiso especial si no todos los que se indican en los formularios pero Hermione, conociéndose como lo hace, sabe que tarde o temprano atraerá la atención de varias oficinas, comités e, incluso, cuarteles del ministerio. Pero siempre sería por casos de fuerza mayor y no a consecuencia de acciones deliberadas por su parte.

Esta había sido su única intención para venir al baile pero ya llevaba aquí casi tres cuartos de hora y no solo le fue incapaz de hablar con la única persona con la que quería hablar si no que se ha pasado todo este tiempo bailando porque resultaría de lo más inapropiado el declinar las peticiones por culpa de que, la mayoría de estas personas, podrían hacer que le pusieran trabas a sus aspiraciones, aunque dudaba mucho de que alguno de ellos se atreviera. Su nombre, aunque nunca lo utilizó más allá que para presentarse, porque no le quedaba otra, tenía mucho peso en la comunidad mágica pero no por ello se encuentra por encima del resto de magos y brujas. Y eso mismo podrían argumentar en su contra. De ahí que en su rostro se encontraba una amable sonrisa y sus pies trataban de acercarla, entre giro y vueltas, a la zona en donde se encontraba su objetivo.

Además de que ya podía declinar la próxima petición para bailar porque sus pies le estaban gritando que tuviera misericordia de ellos.

Y fue en uno de sus giros que logró localizar a Jenson Cole, jefe de la Oficina contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, junto a quien reconoció como su hija Adriana Cole, y alumna de tercer año en Hogwarts, que debía estar pasando las fiestas de Navidad en casa. De seguro que el que su hija se encontrase presente podía serle de mucha ayuda a Hermione porque, aunque ella no quiera utilizar su fama, sigue siendo famosa y conocida o, como muchos han dicho y dirán, un ejemplo para las futuras generaciones de brujas. Así, sin distinciones de sangre. _Como debe ser_, pensó Hermione.

Justo cuando se disponía a disculparse con su actual pareja de baile, cuyo valor se le agotó con solamente pedirle esta pieza y ahora parecía temer que pudiera cometer el sacrilegio de pisarle los pies a la heroína de guerra, alguien más se acercó junto a Jenson Cole y, mientras veía como se saludaban dándose la mano para luego besarle cortésmente el dorso de la mano de la pequeña, jovencísima, Adriana— aunque en realidad no existe contacto con los labios pero eso es otro tema—, no tuvo ningún tipo de dificultad para ponerle nombre a esa persona a pesar de estar viéndole de espaldas.

Un cabello como aquel, con ese color rubio platino, que amenazaba con acabar por blanquearse en cualquier momento, era imposible de olvidar. Como tampoco lo hacían sus gestos y expresión corporal aunque, viéndolo con detenimiento, se trataba de un cuerpo al que habría que prestarle más atención de la ofrecida hasta ahora. Hermione se mordió la lengua ante semejante atrevimiento por su parte.

_¡Céntrate a lo que viniste aquí, Hermione! No has sufrido tantas canciones, en verdad los bailes puesto que la música y letras han sido más que aceptables, para que te desvíes de lo importante por ponerte a examinar con sumo detenimiento ese cuerpo que está unido a esa mentalidad y nombre con apellido. Aunque siempre ha sido un apellido pegado a un nombre que yo recuerde._

La pareja de baile apretó con fuerza los labios para poder reprimir un grito cuando Hermione estuvo a punto de quebrarle los dedos de la mano con la que estaban agarrándose.

_¡Esa serpiente no tiene ningún tipo de vergüenza! Si es una niña, por Merlín. Con la cantidad de aurores que se encuentran en este baile por qué ninguno va ahí para detenerle por pedófilo. ¿Qué aurores? Si está su propio padre delante y no hace ni dice nada al respecto_— Hermione puso mala cara—_. Se me revuelve el estómago pero no pienso dejar que se aproveche de una muchacha inocente._

Y ahí estaba ese perfil que, de seguro, uno pensaría encontrar solamente en los trabajos de los escultores de la antigüedad. Eso o en una cara de los galeones. El tiempo no pasa en balde y Hermione podía ver que en el caso de esta sierpe en particular tampoco lo había hecho. Y no era solamente el cambio físico, para mejor como no parecía ser posible de otra manera, si no en la actitud perdiendo la frialdad al relacionarse con otras personas aunque…

_Esa persona en concreto tiene una década menos a sus espaldas._

Pero parecía ser que la situación se había creado más por la mente de Hermione que por la realidad de los hechos que estaban aconteciendo porque la, _niña_, muchacha se encontraba actuando según su edad, aunque mostrando una buena educación, más que como una de esas niñas que tratan de actuar como si ya fueran adultas. Mantenía las distancias… aunque Hermione podía asegurar que, además de por educación, se la veía algo nerviosa.

_Algo de lo más normal viendo con quien está tratando y como este parece haber hecho evolucionar su actitud manipuladora hacia un comportamiento adulto y contenido._

—Eh, yo, ¿puedo irme ya?

Aquella voz apartó a Hermione de su escrutinio del Slytherin para darse cuenta de que la canción ya había terminado, no quería ni pensar desde cuando, y su pareja de baile parecía querer poder recuperar su mano para salir corriendo y no parar hasta que hubiera llegado a casa en donde poder esconderse bajo las sábanas de su cama de donde jamás querrá salir.

—Oh, sí. Lo siento mucho. Ha sido un placer compartir este baile con usted.

—Sí, sí,… lo mismo digo, yo… tengo que irme— el muchacho era todo nervios y Hermione no se sorprendería si al salir del salón acabase vomitando—. Adiós.

Y allá se fue su última, ¡Gracias a Merlín por ello!, pareja de baile de esta noche. Sus pies se lo agradecerían eternamente. Esperaba que no hubiera queja porque se pusiera a caminar en estos momentos puesto que no le gustaba mucho el que aquella sierpe estuviera tan cerca de la persona por la que ella se encontraba en este baile.

Sin perder la compostura, algo que no esperaba que le ocurriera puesto que ahora todos eran adultos responsables, o lo más cercano a serlos, y el pasado se encontraba ahí mismo, en el pasado, en donde uno puede rememorar y saber el origen de ciertos hechos pero no para permanecer en un continuo estado de enfado porque eso sería una actitud infantil. Y ninguno de ellos era ya un infante.

_Eso es algo que puede verse a simple vista,_ pensó Hermione recorriendo, sin vergüenza alguna pero con discreto encanto, la figura del Slytherin_, pero no por ello se me tienen que caer las bragas por él, ¿verdad?_ No hubo respuesta a su pregunta.

El problema, porque como era ella no podía si no encontrar problemas en todas partes que necesitan ser resueltos, residía en que no la dejaría en muy buen lugar el llegar e interrumpir cualesquiera que fuera la conversación que estuvieran manteniendo.

_Pues no interrumpas nada y, en su lugar, vete a coger una bebida a la mesa que, mira tú que casualidad, se encuentra cerca de donde se encuentran ellos. Incluso es posible que sean ellos quienes me introduzcan en la conversación de reconocerme. Claro que, espero, el haberme cortado el pelo, tan corto, no sea impedimento para ello puesto que había llegado a pensar que en lugar de que me reconociesen a mí era a mi pelo al que la gente reconocía. Esos dichosos rizos indómitos._

Y, tal como Hermione había esperado, fue reconocida… por Adriana cuya reacción, diferencias obvias aparte, le recordó la que tuvo Ron cuando vio a Krum bajar del barco que lo trajo a Hogwarts. Aunque, siguiendo con dicha comparación, querría decir que la tenía como su heroína, esperando que no al nivel que Ron tenía a Krum porque entonces habría sido mejor buscar otro momento para hablar con Jenson Cole, _jefe de la Oficina contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia_, pero no tenía tiempo que malgastar cuando su futuro laboral se encuentra en juego.

—¡Hermione Granger!— por lo menos supo que había exagerado la situación puesto que se tapó la boca con ambas manos y parecía rejuvenecer varios años—. Lo siento.

—No pasa nada, Adriana— esto casi logra desmayarla allí mismo.

—¿Sabes como me llamo?

—Cariño, contrólate un poco y no agobias a la pobre muchacha— intervino el padre de Adriana riéndose por lo bajo—. Es un placer verla aquí, señorita Granger— le saludó Jenson ofreciéndole la mano que Hermione aceptó con un sentido apretón—. Aunque es algo inesperado.

—El gusto es mío, señor Cole.

—Por favor, llámame Jenson— le pidió con una sonrisa que marcó las arrugas de su maduro rostro que, a pesar de ello, aún mostraba las reminiscencias de su juventud.

—Muy bien, pero yo también debería pedirle que me llame Hermione— Hermione sonrió su réplica—. Y es cierto que no acudo a este tipo de eventos sociales muy a menudo…

—¿Sola? A ninguno— intervino esa voz que, a pesar de los años, seguía sonando a oídos de Hermione como lo hizo la primera vez que la escuchó.

—¿Malfoy?

Este no pudo evitar una débil media sonrisa ante la actitud, precavida, por parte de Hermione. Tampoco es que la pudiera culpar de ello.

—¿Granger? Me siento agraviado por merecerme solamente un simple asentimiento por tu parte a pesar de que nos conocemos de hace tantos años— ese brillo calculador asomó en los orbes grises que eran los ojos de Malfoy. Algo que no le pasó desapercibido a Hermione y que le dejaba muy claro que estaba tramando algo pero no lo qué—. Aunque es posible que eso mismo sea el motivo para ello.

_Tranquilízate, Hermione. No está tratando de alterarte, o enfadarte, si no que es un simple comentario y nada más. Eres una mujer adulta y sabes como tienes que comportarte. Y tampoco es que Malfoy haya hecho algo malo últimamente._

—Yo diría que el que nos conozcamos de antes me ayuda a poder verte con otros ojos, Malfoy— le dijo ofreciéndole la mano que fue aceptada por Malfoy.

—Menuda coincidencia, Granger. Esas mismas palabras estaba a punto de decírtelas en este momento— en un primer momento pareció que Malfoy iba a darle un simple apretón de manos pero, al momento en que entraron en contacto, la giró para llevársela a sus labios. Ni que decir que el gesto dejó a Hermione sin respiración y, si bien el gesto bien realizado no ofrecía contacto entre sus labios y el dorso de la mano de Hermione, sí pudo sentir la calidez que estos emitían y que se transmitió por todo el cuerpo de la joven Gryffindor—. Una carrera muy interesante te has estado labrando estos años.

Hermione le podía estar agradecida a Malfoy por haber traído a colocación el tema de su trabajo y así le pondría voz una vez hubiera recuperado el aliento. La espera, no obstante, fue aprovechada por otra persona para intervenir en este momento.

—Es cierto que vosotros os conocéis de Hogwarts— Hermione no pudo evitar pensar si esta exagerada reacción era la misma que ella tuvo en segundo curso con cierto profesor de DCAO. Tembló ante la sola posibilidad de que así fuera—. ¿Erais amigos… o algo más?— la insinuación casi le sacó una carcajada a Hermione por el rostro ilusionado de la muchacha.

_Como si…_

—Yo diría que… algo más— tanto Hermione como Adriana mostraban la misma mirada de sorpresa, aunque por motivos bien diferentes—. No es por ser curioso pero tengo la impresión de que tu presencia, en solitario, en este evento se debe a lo que todos suelen usarlos. Negocios. Y no me gustaría ser el causante de hacerte perder un tiempo valioso.

Algo por lo que Hermione estaba agradecida ya que no sabía muy bien como debía procesar aquel "algo más" de Malfoy. Adriana, en cambio, parecía hundirse a cada segundo puesto que ella sí quería que siguiera ese otro tema.

_Mala suerte, chica. Pero el trabajo antes que el placer… ¿? No has dicho eso refiriéndote a… ¡Maldita sea!_

—Tenía pensado ir esta semana, mañana posiblemente, al Ministerio para tener una conversación con usted, señor… digo, Jenson.

Hermione no pudo evitar echarle una mirada de reojo a Malfoy pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de volver a decir algo más el Slytherin se le adelantó pidiéndole un baile a la joven señorita Cole que aceptó encantadísima de la posibilidad de bailar con Malfoy. Con el paso del tiempo tenía más y más historias para contar a la vuelta de vacaciones.

A pesar de que era algo que la beneficiaba el gesto contrariado que cruzó el rostro de Hermione dejaba clara su opinión acerca de que Malfoy decidiera bailar con Adriana como método de darle espacio para que pudiera hablar con Jenson Cole.

_¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer Malfoy? Pues que es una niña, por Merlín. ¿Es qué nadie piensa en los niños, en las niñas en este caso?—_ Hermione se quedó atónita ante sus propios pensamientos_—. ¿Realmente has dicho eso aunque fuera para ti misma, Hermione?_

Lo mejor era volver al por qué de su presencia aquí.

—¿Y qué es lo que puedo hacer por usted?

Aquí estamos. El momento en que pensarán que usa su fama para lograr sus propósitos aunque no fuera el caso puesto que la gente es más dada a derribar a la gente una vez la dejaron en lo más alto para poder ver cuan dura es su caída.

—Dentro de unos días daré por terminada mi etapa en el Ministerio para poder abrir un negocio propio pero para tener el que yo quiero necesitaré uno de los permisos que se otorgan para la manipulación y creación de pociones de gran peligrosidad. No porque pretenda crear ese tipo de pociones si no que me sirve para aumentar la seguridad y nunca se está de más cuando se trata de seguridad— le aclaró para que no pensara mal de ella.

—Está claro que ha hecho bien sus deberes— Hermione tuvo que luchar una sonrisa en sus labios— por lo que debes ser consciente que ese tipo de permisos de tan alto nivel son limitados.

—Sí, señor— no pudo evitarlo—. Pero también me informé que una de las compañías que poseían dicho permiso ha cerrado— una manera amable de que quebró por haber tratado de abarcar más allá de sus posibilidades reales— por lo que su permiso se encuentra libre para poder ser adjudicado a una nueva sociedad.

—Es cierto y aunque está claro que se encuentra al tanto de este tipo de hechos… me temo que, lamentablemente, alguien más lo estuvo mucho más porque…

El rostro tranquilo, y esperanzado, de Hermione fue mudando lentamente a un gesto de incomprensión e incredulidad para luego pasar a cierta molestia e irritación. Era una suerte que tuviera tanto autocontrol porque, de ser otra persona, acabaría por reventar este baile de la peor manera posible. Ofreciéndole una sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento por su tiempo, pero trabajada para poder mantenerla en su lugar, Hermione se despidió del señor Cole para dirigirse a donde no solamente sus pies la estaban instando a que se moviera.

Por un motivo u otro Adriana sabía que la persona con la que estaba bailando, el hombre, la serpiente, era una celebridad y poseía un nombre por derecho propio, tanto en el mundo como en Hogwarts, ahí por diferentes causas, y por eso se encontraba en el Cielo ya que podría presumir de haber conocido a Hermione Granger y también de haber bailado con…

—Discúlpame— Adriana se volvió ante el ligero toque en su hombro como por la súbita aparición de aquella voz—. ¿Me permites?— le pidió Hermione.

La mirada de Adriana pasó de Hermione a su pareja de baile y no pudo evitar si no recordar el "algo más" que le había dicho antes. Su rostro dio lugar a un gesto de emoción muy difícil de ocultar.

—Claro que sí— Adriana le pasó la mano de Malfoy que sujetaba para que fuera la propia Hermione quien lo hiciera a continuación—. Gracias por bailar conmigo, Draco.

_¿Draco? Es que esta sierpe no tiene ningún tipo de vergüenza._

—El honor ha sido todo mío, Adriana— se despidió con el mismo gesto con el que la había saludo en primer lugar y que hizo que la, _niña_, chica se ruborizase. No dejó de verse el dorso de la mano mientras volvía con su padre.

Al instante los dos antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts, de Casas rivales como eran las de Gryffindor y Slytherin, se encontraron en medio de una pista de baile siguiendo el compás de la música. Fue la ligerísima, y ahogada, carcajada que casi resultó inaudible por parte de Malfoy lo que devolvió a la realidad a Hermione. El por qué se encontraba realmente en este lugar bailando con Malfoy.

—¡Eres una maldita serpiente!— fue lo primero que brotó de labios de Hermione. Malfoy no parecía nada sorprendido.

—Y yo que creía que eso ya era algo que habías dejado cubierto en el pasado— lo que más irritaba a Hermione era la calma con que estaba actuando Malfoy—. Me parece a mí que no estás del todo familiarizada con los protocolos que se esperan en este tipo de eventos, Granger.

_El nervio que tiene._

—¡Le has pedido el permiso al señor Cole para la manipulación y creación de pociones peligrosas, Malfoy!— Hermione le siseó cual serpiente—. Es un permiso restringido y ya lo poseen las empresas de tu familia pero pediste un segundo… ¡y te lo ha dado!

—Es incorrecto, Granger— el gesto endurecido de Hermione no se mudó pero dejó entrever cierta confusión—. En eso de que lo pedí pero ni mucho menos. Yo seguí todos los cauces necesarios para presentar la petición de dicho permiso como uno debe hacer siguiendo todos los procedimientos legales. No me puse un elegante, ajustado y revelador vestido para venir a un baile al que no me apetece venir para tratar de lograr dicho permiso con mi perfecta sonrisa y la fama que siempre acompaña al nombre y apellidos de Hermione Jean Granger— le dijo todo de una vez aunque sin perder la compostura, ni su propia sonrisa perfecta, y solamente mirándola en la profundidad de los ojos avellana de Hermione—. Aunque, entre tú y yo, a ti te sienta mucho mejor lo de llevar vestido— añadió sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

Pero Hermione no estaba para chistes porque todo lo que le había dicho Malfoy le había afectado. Y lo hizo porque era cierto. La dificultad, y la tardanza, que llevaría presentar una petición para ese permiso eran demasiado y cabía la posibilidad, como se ha podido comprobar, de que otro lograse el permiso antes que ella.

Se acabó su sueño de investigación y creación de pociones. Ahora mismo tendría que conformarse con la preparación de simples pociones que una niña de segundo curso podría llegar a realizar. Ahora su futuro caería en la realización de pociones de estética.

_ ¿Pero por qué tenía que haber sido Malfoy de todos los posibles?_

—¿Por qué pedir otro permiso cuando Empresas Malfoy ya lo poseen, Malfoy?— le preguntó casi dejándose arrastrar por la pista de baile—. ¿Podrías explicármelo?

—No.

La contundencia de la respuesta la paralizó al momento haciendo que ambos se detuvieran… justo al término de la música. La seriedad con que Malfoy se negó desapareció al ver la cara de sorpresa de Hermione para mudarse a un rostro afable que tan extraño se le hacía de ver a Hermione en el Slytherin.

—Era broma. Menuda cara has puesto, Granger. Y será mejor que nos quitemos de la pista si no quieres acabar teniendo que bailar una segunda pieza conmigo— Hermione se dejó llevar por Malfoy de manera que cuando se detuvieron se encontró en el exterior en uno de los muchos balcones que habían. La noche parecía burlarse de ella por mostrarse hermosa y perfecta cuando a ella le habían dado un revés a su futuro—. La explicación, como suele ocurrir, es mucho más sencilla de lo esperado y, podría decir, que casa muy bien con la que te llevó a buscar dicho permiso, Granger.

Hacer, crear, tener algo propio.

—Quieres tu propio negocio— ¿tan semejantes resultaban que eran sus líneas de pensamiento?—. ¿Qué tipo de negocio tienes en mente, Malfoy?

La sonrisa que le dedicó el rubio logró hacerla estremecer sin saber muy bien el motivo para ello. Le conocía y era consciente de que no resultaba peligroso aunque a esa persona hace años que la vio por última vez.

—Magia, Granger— le respondió sonriendo como si fuera un niño pequeño a punto de contar una nueva travesura. El brillo en su mirada era tan atrayente como cegador. _Uno no debe acercarse mucho al Sol porque te quemarás las alas, Hermione_.

—¿Y especificando un poco más?— preguntó condescendientemente Hermione.

—Simple y llana creación— Hermione se fijó que, si bien la mirada de Malfoy no se apartaba de sus propios ojos avellana, parecía encontrarse en otro lugar, en otro tiempo en realidad—. Es algo que se originó en sexto curso. Cuando estuve a punto de morir por un hechizo desconocido. Sectumsempra. Si hubiera muerto en aquel momento cuanto diferente habrían sido los hechos posteriores, ¿verdad, Granger? Sobre todo porque Potter se habría convertido en un asesino— una fría media sonrisa se formó en los labios de Malfoy—. Seguro que Dumbledore le habría dejado irse sin postre un par de fin de semanas por ello.

Esto no era la respuesta que había esperado Hermione y, sobre todo, no le gustaba el nuevo rumbo de la conversación. Un rumbo que no podía si no seguir a su pesar.

—Trataste de lanzarle una imperdonable, Malfoy. Además de haber estado conspirando para matar a Dumbledore— le dijo cruzándose de brazos dedicándole una dura mirada.

—Sí, y me habría ahorrado suficiente tormento por mi parte de haberme dicho que tenía pensado que Snape le matase desde un principio— no, este no era el camino a seguir puesto que el pasado debía quedarse en el pasado—. ¿Qué es la magia, Granger?

Había que admitir que sabía muy bien como cambiar completamente de tema.

—¿Volvemos a primer año de Hogwarts, Malfoy?

La condescendencia de Hermione se ganó un rodar de ojos por parte de Malfoy.

—La magia es vida y, por tanto, siempre se encuentra en constante cambio. Evolucionando con el paso del tiempo. Créeme cuando te digo que es algo más que apuntar con una varita y decir una palabra, comúnmente en latín, para que algo extraordinario suceda.

Ahora fue el turno de Hermione para rodar los ojos.

—Eso ya lo sé, Malfoy. Por eso mismo quiero… quería, aún quiero abrir mi propio negocio de investigación y desarrollo de pociones— no le diría que la idea también le vino acerca de ciertos sucesos de sexto curso, concretamente los referidos al dichoso libro de pociones del príncipe mestizo. Comprobar que alguien había sido capaz de mejorar todas aquellas pociones ¡qué se encontraban impresas en el libro dejando constancia su oficialidad!—. Lo que ahora no me será posible a no ser que otro no pueda mantener su permiso. Eso o irme al extranjero donde aún tengan algún permiso a concurso.

—O podrías trabajar conmigo, Granger— le ofreció Malfoy una tercera salida.

—¿Es qué no me has escuchado, Malfoy? Aunque no me extrañaría en absoluto el que no lo hubieras hecho. Quiero abrir **mi** propio negocio, **mi** empresa. Algo que, con el paso de los años, acabaría convirtiéndose en un negocio familiar apartado de las aglomeraciones de las grandes empresas pero, no por ello, inferior a ellas. Nada de elementos externos si no que la empresa siempre se encontraría en manos de quien la creó.

Nunca cambiaría. Se le da un tema de conversación y es capaz de perderse hablando y hablando sin parar incluso cuando la otra persona pudiera encontrarse totalmente distraída en lugar de estar prestándole atención.

—He dicho trabajar conmigo, Granger. No trabajar para mí— un punto muy importante—. Todo será a partes iguales, aunque tenga que rebajar mi participación para igualar tu aportación.

Hermione pareció quedar completamente ensimismada recapitulando las posibilidades de dicho acuerdo. Quería su negocio y quería empezar cuanto antes pero, por culpa de ciertas distracciones, léase Ron, que no la dejaron actuar como debiera hasta que se libró de ellas, había terminado por llegar tarde para conseguir lo más importante para su negocio. Y ahora Malfoy se lo estaba ofreciendo junto a sí mismo… bueno, hablando estrictamente de negocios, por supuesto

_Ya conoces lo que se dice de hacer negocios con el diablo, Hermione._

Cierto, y ahora podía entender mejor lo de que algo pudiera resultar tan tentador, y no ayudaba nada el que Malfoy se le presentase _diabólicamente_ perfecto y con su pico de oro. Oro… galeones… ¡negocio propio!

—Socios al cincuenta por ciento y ninguno tendrá la última palabra por encima del otro, ¿de acuerdo, Malfoy?

—De acuerdo; pero me temo que siempre tendré la palabra por encima tuya, Granger— aquellos orbes brillaban como el hielo siendo golpeado por los rayos del Sol—. Aunque la culpa es toda tuya por haber decidido quedarte ahí abajo— Malfoy colocó una mano a la altura de la cabeza de Hermione— y no crecer más mientras que yo he terminado aquí arriba— movió la mano dejando clara la diferencia de altura entre los dos, aunque solamente fueran unos 20 centímetros (1,65 Hermione y 1,85 Malfoy) pero suficiente para que surgiera aquella maliciosa media sonrisa—. ¿Lo ves? Mi palabra siempre estará por encima de la tuya.

Hermione negó con la cabeza aunque no pudo ocultar una sonrisa por aquel absurdo por parte del Slytherin. Draco Malfoy logrando hacerla sonreír, y reír, sin ser como consecuencia de algún momento, acción o situación embarazosa por parte del rubio. Ciertamente sí que parecía que hubiera la posibilidad de un futuro juntos… _¡profesionalmente hablando!_ Eso, profesionalmente hablando, por supuesto.

—Ten mucho cuidado de que no te haga sombra, Malfoy— le dijo Hermione con un tono indescifrable pero que no le permitió a Malfoy que le pudiera dar un pensamiento antes de alzar la mano para cerrar el trato—. ¿Socios?

Pero, como no podía esperarse de otra forma, Malfoy seguía siendo Draco Malfoy, Slytherin hasta la médula.

Sus manos se cerraron en un apretón para que, en el momento siguiente en que Hermione fue consciente, se encontrara siendo partícipe en un abrazo, unilateral, por parte de Malfoy con uno de sus brazos enroscado en su cintura y su sorpresa por dicha acción, y situación actual, oculta bajo los labios de la sonriente sierpe.

Debía ser consciente, Hermione era totalmente consciente, de lo que estaba haciendo y, sobre todo, con quién lo hacía pero no parecía encontrar ningún tipo de excusa para echarse para atrás, o a un lado, y dejar de besarse con Malfoy. No era porque hiciera tiempo que no tenía el más mínimo _contacto carnal_ con alguien del sexo opuesto, o del propio aunque no fuera del gusto de Hermione no era ignorante de las miradas que algunas le dedicaban, ya que estaba en su mano, y esto no va con segundas, el poder remediarlo si no que no tenía ganas de satisfacerse con cualquiera. No es que tuviera que estar enamorada para poder tener relaciones sexuales, aunque a ella le parecía un buen complemento a las mismas pero, de ser así, ¿por qué estaba dejándose llevar en el disfrute de estos besos con Malfoy?

Cuando sus labios se separaron pudo sentir como le escocían y pedían más de aquellas deliciosas caricias, además de haber empezado a sentir otro tipo de picor en una parte en el sur de su anatomía y, ¿desgraciadamente?, no eran sus pies.

—¿Es así como cierras los tratos, Malfoy?— le preguntó Hermione tratando, y errando de pleno, poner un tono de voz que denotase molestia. Sobre todo por la manera tan fogosa que le salió.

—Y doy las gracias, Granger— le respondió sin perder ni un ápice de su maliciosa sonrisa.

Hermione empezaba a disfrutar de dicha sonrisa pues le devolvía a una Hermione del pasado que pensaba que ya no se encontraba en su interior.

—Puedo imaginarme la cara que debió poner el señor Cole cuando le diste las gracias por el permiso, Malfoy.

—Jenson, Granger— le corrigió con un rostro serio que le hizo demasiada gracia a Hermione—. Y no se podría comparar a la que puso Adriana. Estoy seguro de que la influí para que se tomase muy en serio sus estudios y poder sacar los TIMOS y ÉXTASIS necesarios para trabajar junto a su padre y ser ella a quien tuviera que dar las gracias en una próxima vez.

La diversión se fue esfumando del rostro de Hermione al salir a relucir Adriana. Esa extraña sensación en su estómago había vuelto con tan solo nombrarla y Hermione no comprendía como podía afectarle de esta manera tan extrema.

Hermione le dio un sopapo en el brazo de Malfoy.

—Es una niña, Malfoy. Y ahí estabas tú flirteando con ella con semejante descaro que no sé como no llamaron a los aurores para que te detuvieran por pervertidor de menores— Malfoy no podía ocultar, por mucho que lo intentase, la sonrisa de sus labios—. No tiene ninguna gracia. ¿Cuántos debe tener? ¿Doce?— esto no hizo si no que Malfoy riera con más ganas—. ¡Deja de reírte de mí, Malfoy!— le siseó Hermione mientras le palpitaba una vena en la sien.

Y Malfoy se quedó en silencio. Aquella orden, aquella amenaza… Mentiría si dijera que no lo había excitado allí mismo y, si Hermione bajara la mirada, podría comprobar sus efectos en la entrepierna del Slytherin.

—Muy bien. Entonces volvamos a los negocios, ¿no te parece, Granger? Podríamos quedar mañana para comer y discutir todos los puntos de nuestra _relación_— a Hermione se le borró la sonrisa que se le formó cuando logró que cambiara de tema, al no tener ningún tipo de excusa para su comportamiento con Adriana, cuando escuchó la manera en que, por lo menos a sus oídos, sonó la palabra "relación"—. Los fondos para el negocio, los pagos a realizar, posibles localizaciones para el local… lo típico en estos casos.

La realidad le golpeó de lleno acerca de que iba a asociarse con Draco Malfoy para abrir un negocio que… ¡No, no era la realidad! Una lechuza casi le arrancó la cabeza, o eso le pareció a Hermione que agachó la cabeza y se apartó de la trayectoria del ave, para acabar lanzándose en brazos de Malfoy que la agarró con firmeza… y la mantuvo en sus brazos más tiempo del necesario bajo cualquier perspectiva de unos buenos modales, y el respeto por el espacio privado y personal de Hermione que quedó completamente anulado al encontrarse en brazos de Malfoy.

—¿Estas un poco nerviosa esta noche, Granger? Me pregunto por qué puede ser— añadió con esa insufrible media sonrisa suya.

Hermione se apartó de Malfoy mientras trataba de que no toda la sangre se le subiera al rostro cuyas mejillas ya parecían brillar enrojecidas. Lo mejor era ignorar lo sucedido y atender a la lechuza que se encontraba sobre la barandilla. El mensaje parecía ir dirigido para ella.

—¿Quién puede mandarme una nota a estas horas?— se preguntó Hermione de manera retórica. A pesar de ello obtuvo una respuesta.

—Viendo que te parece algo absurdo puedo asegurar que será alguno de esos a los que llamas tus mejores amigos, Granger— le respondió Malfoy mientras sacó de su bolsillo algo para la lechuza. Cuando su madre le decía que en sus bolsillos podía encontrarse de todo, lo decía literalmente en serio—. No hay nadie menos oportuno.

_Genial. Y resulta que tiene razón._

—Me invitan mañana a comer para celebrar el que me otorgasen el permiso para poder abrir mi negocio— no dijo de quien era la nota para mantener a raya el ego del Slytherin mientras escribía una réplica en el mismo mensaje—. Pero primero quieren que vayamos a tomar una copa ahora como preludio.

Hermione vio como la lechuza, luego de comer su recompensa y recibir la réplica, se fue volando dejando, una vez más, a la pareja a solas. Había sido una manera de lo más curiosa para interrumpir un momento de lo más confuso, por lo menos para la propia Hermione.

—Los tienes malacostumbrados, Granger. Piensan en ti como alguien completamente infalible— y Hermione no podía estar más de acuerdo—. ¿Qué tal si pasamos nuestra comida a una cena para que puedas cumplir con esta citación? Puedo pasar por tu casa a recogerte o, si así lo prefieres, nos encontramos en un lugar, digamos que, público en donde no te encuentres amenazada por mí.

—Pero no logré el permiso, Malfoy— le recordó Hermione—. Y no me siento amenazada por ti— otras cosas podían decirse pero una de ellas no era el sentirse amenazada—. ¿En las Tres Escobas?— ¿por los viejos tiempos o, realmente, por propia seguridad?

Malfoy soltó un suspiro negando con la cabeza. Ciertamente Hermione era alguien única tanto para lo bueno como para ser una testaruda.

—No, lograste algo mejor— Malfoy separó algo los brazos en un gesto revelador mostrándose en toda su magnificencia—. Me tienes a mí, Draco Malfoy.

Hermione no pudo evitar una carcajada mientras trataba de contener, sin mucho éxito, la sonrisa en sus labios.

—Esa soy yo. Una chica de lo más afortunada— solamente se refería a tenerle como socio, y lo que sentía por su conducta con Adriana era a causa de la diferencia de edad y que no estaba bien visto la manera en que la trataba. _¿Y que te dejase querer más con semejante beso?_, le preguntó una incordiante vocecilla interior—. Mañana nos quitaremos todo esto de encima.

Malfoy estaba allí de pie ante Hermione con gesto serio, sin apartar su mirada del rostro de Hermione con tal intensidad que empezaba a ponerla algo nerviosa.

—Si va a tratarse de una reunión nudista lo mejor sería hacerla en mi casa, Granger.

Aquello la dejó sin aire por la indignación, y no el deseo como una parte de ella estaba tratando de insinuarle.

—Quitarnos de encima todo lo referido a todos los puntos de nuestro negocio en común, Malfoy. Y será mejor que empieces a olvidarte de tratar de llevar esto a un término más allá del ámbito de los negocios porque no pasará de ahí.

_Eso es, chica. Repítelo muchas más veces hasta que empieces a creértelo incluso tú misma. ¡__**Oh, cállate! Tú que sabrás.**__ Bueno, contando que soy tú pues ya me dirás._

Le reventaba el tener razón incluso sobre sí misma. Era casi igual de malo como cuando era Malfoy el que tuviera la razón. _¿Y eso no quiere decir que le consideras como tu igual, Hermione?_

Sin saber cómo sucedió, Hermione se encontró atrapada contra la barandilla con Malfoy bloqueando ambos lados con sus brazos, sus manos rozando los costados de ella quitándole incluso el más mínimo espacio para moverse. El rostro de Malfoy descendió hasta quedar a un palmo del de Hermione, quien no pudo evitar tragar en seco mientras resultaba embargada por el aroma del rubio.

—Eres demasiado inteligente para llegar a empezar siquiera a creerte eso, Granger— sus labios se movieron sobre los de Hermione sin llegar a rozárselos para luego ofrecerle un sutil contacto que le hizo creer que lo había llegado a imaginar por el fuerte deseo que sentía porque la besase—. Pero si quieres jugar a eso puedes hacerlo que no seré yo quien te lo impida.

Bueno, si podía mantenerse un tiempo sin ningún tipo de contacto con Malfoy estaba segura de que podría controlar estas sensaciones y así poder evitar caer nuevamente en tan, sobrecogedoras, sensaciones.

Malfoy la besó y Hermione se dejó llevar hasta lo más profundo de aquel beso.

—Dijiste que me dejarías jugar a eso, Malfoy— le recordó casi sin aliento cuando sus labios se separaron.

—Es cierto— era una sonrisa lo que Malfoy le estaba ofreciendo a Hermione—. Que Slytherin por mi parte el no negarme lo que deseo, Granger. Y, al mismo tiempo, te ofrezco lo que pretendes negarte a pesar de desearlo con tantas ganas.

Le podría preguntar cómo podía decir eso pero, el que se encontrase agarrándose con ambas manos en la barandilla de manera que su cuerpo se arqueó en íntimo contacto con el de Malfoy mientras se lo cubría con el suyo, era una respuesta significativa en sí misma.

No podía esperar para la cena de mañana.

—¿Habrá postre, Malfoy?— se encontró Hermione escuchándose preguntar.

—El que tú prefieras tomar, Granger. Y podrás repetir todas las veces que te apetezca.

Se le había resecado boca y garganta y no había manera de que, por mucho que se relamiera los labios, pudiera ofrecerse un mínimo de humedad. De la misma manera que su sangre había subido antes toda hacia arriba a su rostro, la humedad parecía haber bajado toda hacia su entrepierna.

Con promesas semejantes podía aficionarse rápidamente a tomar postre hasta reventar.

Realmente no podía esperar para la cena de mañana.

—Yo me voy yendo— dijo Hermione casi temerosa de no poder controlarse de seguir más tiempo junto a Malfoy. ¿Por qué no podían seguir siendo los mismos que eran en Hogwarts? De seguro que no sentiría este tipo de atracción por él entonces—. Tengo un ajetreado día mañana y será mejor que lo prepare todo muy bien para que no haya ninguna sorpresa.

—Pero el que haya sorpresas es lo que lo hace todo más interesante, Granger.

Supo que era el momento de retirarse cuando empezó a pensar en lo bien oculto que estarían tras una de aquellas columnas en donde nadie podría verles mientras Malfoy la estuviera…

_¡Wow, quieta ahí, chica! Realmente necesitas una copa… y una ducha para quitarte este ardor de encima, y de dentro, Hermione._

—Será mejor que me vaya ahora mismo o cuando llegue ya estarán con unas buenas copas de más

—No quiero ni imaginarme a esos con varias copas, ¿es qué no han aprendido a beber?

Realmente no eran de los que toleraban mucho el alcohol, lo que Ginny aprovechaba con Harry para cuando este se hacía el remolón.

—Digamos que más que volverse algo más desinhibidos tiran más por volverse algo más exhibicionistas— confesó Hermione con gesto de cansancio dejando bien claro que tuvo que encarar este tipo de situaciones más veces de las preferidas.

Malfoy alzó la mano pidiendo que parase allí mismo.

—Suficiente información para mi gusto, Granger— le pidió antes de dedicarle una ardiente, y lujuriosa, mirada que casi la hizo abrirse de piernas allí mismo a Hermione—. A no ser que tengas por ahí algún relato de ebria experimentación lésbica protagonizada por ti con alguna de tus amigas.

—¡Claro que no!— pero el que lo hubiera negado con tanta rapidez y que su rostro hubiera enrojecido sin ayuda de ningún tipo de bebida con graduación, gritaban con voz potente la mentira que brotó de sus labios—. No sé a qué viene eso, Malfoy. Yo tengo que irme.

Y eso fue lo que trató de hacer pero, con tantos nervios recorriéndole el cuerpo, no pensó en aparecerse de allí si no que intentó caminar hacia la puerta de salida.

Mal movimiento…

Malfoy la cogió por la cintura y la pegó contra su cuerpo amoldándola contra su pecho y dejando bien claro que, sin ella a su lado, tendría que hacer frente, en solitario, con una gran situación entre manos. Bueno, más bien entre piernas.

… o no.

—Piensa en mí, Granger— le susurró al oído para luego lamerle el lóbulo para atrapárselo entre sus labios. Sentir sus dientes mordisqueárselo fue demasiado para Hermione que no pudo evitar liberar un gemido de gusto—. Sueña conmigo.

¿Pensar en él? ¿Soñar con Malfoy? Hermione estaba completamente segura de que esta noche, sintiendo la humedad en su entrepierna, haría mucho más que pensar en él, despierta o dormida.

—…-nas noches, Malfoy— logró decir Hermione cuando Malfoy la liberó de su abrazo aunque tardó unos reveladores segundos en ponerse en marcha—. Hasta mañana entonces.

—Hasta mañana, Granger.

No podía entender como había gente que repetían una y otra vez que era un verdadero, y enorme, error el mezclar el trabajo y el placer.

_Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Y estamos hablando de Granger. Demostrémosles que cuan equivocados están._

Esa fue la última vez que vio a Hermione Granger… con vida.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Lollipop Wand**

Las Tres Escobas. No el lugar más _seguro_ para que estuviera Malfoy, Madam Rosmerta puede perdonar pero nunca olvidar, sobre todo a aquellos que la tuvieron bajo la maldición _Imperius_, pero es donde había quedado con Hermione por obvias razones. Por supuesto que a Rosmerta le fue explicada toda la situación concerniente a Malfoy durante sexto curso, y los eventos posteriores, como también vio sus cambios evidentes tras la guerra. Ya durante la primera salida a Hogsmeade, en el regreso a Hogwarts para cumplir con el séptimo curso, vio sus cambios y no le fue muy difícil perdonar sus acciones.

No le perdió de vista durante toda su estancia en el local pero no por ningún tipo de sensación de amenaza si no por simple curiosidad. Le había dicho que estaba esperando a alguien pero ya llegó el momento de cerrar y nadie se sentó a su mesa. No hacía falta pensar mucho para saber que, quien fuera su acompañante, le había dejado plantado y, por muy Draco Malfoy que fuera, se trataba de una sensación nada agradable.

—Lamento haber ocupado una mesa toda la tarde— se disculpó Malfoy al verla acercarse y antes de que ella pudiera decirle una sola palabra.

En realidad no había sido un gran problema porque, al no ser día de visita por parte de los alumnos de Hogwarts, la clientela habitual no ocupaba todas las mesas al mismo tiempo.

—Es posible que le hubiera surgido algo— propuso Rosmerta como posibilidad de que no hubiera aparecido la persona a la que estuvo esperando Malfoy.

—Sí, es posible. Gracias por todo y buenas noches.

A pesar de sonar a tópico, Rosmerta había visto muchas veces aquel tipo de mirada en algunos de sus clientes. Corazones rotos.

—Buenas noches, Malfoy.

Era cierto que le podía haber surgido algo a Hermione pero, de ser así, ¿no le habría avisado de alguna manera? No era algo común de Hermione el actuar de una manera tan desconsiderada. Sobre todo ante una cita, por mucho que fuera por trabajo o, precisamente, porque era de trabajo.

Y ahora, una semana más tarde, Malfoy seguía siendo llevado a la misma habitación una y otra vez como si, por simple repetición, pudiera llegar a suceder algo diferente a lo sucedido durante las otras veces. Lo que no ocurriría porque no podía sacarse algo nuevo de donde no había nada nuevo que sacar.

Veritaserum fue permitido ser usado por la importancia del caso y, no había que olvidar ese detalle, por el pasado de Malfoy como mortífago. Eso y el que Hermione les hubiera escrito a sus amigos que al día siguiente, cuando les escribió antes de cambiarse de ropa para unirse a ellos luego de dejar a Malfoy en el baile, cenaría con el Slytherin por negocios para no haber sabido nada más de ella luego de la despedida presente en la nota que les envió al lugar en donde debían tener las copas.

Si resultaba ajeno a su manera de ser, y actuar, el no avisar sobre lo de no acabar yendo a donde tendrían aquel trago o que tampoco les hubiera dicho como fue, aunque en realidad no hubo nada sobre lo que avisar al no haberse presentado para la cena con Malfoy, mucho más lo era el que no hubiera dado muestras de vida durante los días siguientes.

Malfoy, como no podía ser de otra manera, se convirtió en el principal sospechoso de la abducción de Hermione. Daba igual que se hubiera mantenido dentro de la ley desde el fin de la guerra o que su comportamiento resultara ser de lo más ejemplar. Tampoco el que Rosmerta hubiera declarado que Malfoy estuvo en su local durante toda la tarde puesto que no fue posible asegurar cual fue el momento exacto de la desaparición de Hermione. Por lo que pudo haber ocurrido antes de que Malfoy pusiera el pie en las Tres Escobas.

Sí, veritaserum fue permitido como también invasiones mentales usando _legeremancia_ pero ni un método, ni el otro dieron ningún tipo de resultado. Con el veritaserum no obtuvieron las respuestas esperadas y llegaron a la conclusión de que no le hacía efecto a Malfoy y este jugaba con ellos dándoles las respuestas que quería. Y con la _legeremancia_ algo muy parecido porque solamente veían lo que Malfoy les había dicho que había sucedido.

Su pasado como mortífago, y el que Harry hubiera escuchado en sexto curso como le decía a Snape de que era inútil el que tratase de meterse en su mente porque había aprendido, bajo la tutela de Bellatrix Lestrange, _oclumancia_, jugaban en contra de la declaración de inocencia que argumentaba Malfoy. A pesar de todo esto no lograron nada útil y si solamente lo mantenían en una celda— aunque no en una de Azkaban, por supuesto— era por simple precaución, o eso decían.

Los padres de Malfoy, como no podía esperarse menos, protestaron por el trato recibido por su hijo llegando a elevar sus protestas hasta el Ministro pero este, Kingsley Shacklebolt, tenía tal amistad con Harry como con Hermione, veterano perteneciente a la Orden del Fénix, que les aseguró que mantendrían a Malfoy encerrado hasta obtener respuestas, aunque les dejó bien claro que se le estaba tratando según la ley.

El que Malfoy no hubiera elevado ninguna queja sobre el trato recibido fue suficiente para acallar las quejas de sus padres a los que se les permitió ver a su hijo, aunque bajo severas medidas de seguridad. Casi como si temieran que intentasen cualquier cosa para liberarlo.

Dos semanas más tarde, y a la vista de que no se dio ningún tipo de avance que sugiriese algo más que el simple hecho de que Malfoy fue la última persona en ver a Hermione cuando esta abandonó el baile, Draco Malfoy fue liberado aunque no sin dejarle bien claro que se le prohibía abandonar el país, como si tuviera ganas de hacerlo.

Si no fuera porque había preparado todo de antemano, este retraso habría resultado fatal para sus aspiraciones de abrir su negocio aunque, claro está, como ahora tendría a Hermione como socia, su desaparición resultaba todo un problema. No la mejor manera de comenzar una cooperación teniendo que tomar decisiones de manera unilateral para evitar la pérdida del permiso que tanto necesitaban para abrir este negocio en particular.

Tomaría las decisiones contrastándolas con las propias que pensaba tendría Hermione, además de usar todo el material que esta poseía para su original intención de abrir un negocio por cuenta propia y que, no sin mucha dificultad, logró que se le entregase. Como si fuera sencillo explicar que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger tenían pensado abrir un negocio conjuntamente.

Tardó una semana más en tener todo preparado aunque le seguía faltando por cumplir con un único punto.

Le faltaba su socia.

Un mes había pasado en total desde la última vez que había visto a Hermione y, si bien en público mostraba una sana preocupación por la desaparición de su socia y conocida, en privado descubrió el tormento y padecimiento que sufría y que le pilló bastante por sorpresa.

No se había tratado solamente de inocente flirteo si no la consecución de años de todo tipo de vivencias junto a Hermione. Por mucho que la gran mayoría fueran malas vivencias, había unas pocas, que eran guardadas con mayor protección que sus posesiones eran guardadas en su cámara de Gringotts, que le ofrecían una diferente manera de ver a Hermione.

Y su corazón sangraba por su ausencia.

En el inicio de su nueva vida había decidido dar un paso más que cogió muy por sorpresa a sus padres. Abandonar Malfoy Manor y comprarse su propia casa. Ciertamente fue toda una sorpresa que no fue si no en aumento cuando anunció que la casa que había encontrado… estaba en el mundo muggle.

Lo negaría si alguien se lo llegase a preguntar pero lo decidió así, principalmente, por los padres de Harry aunque también por la casa familiar de los Black que, aunque oculta a la vista, se encontraba en el mundo muggle, más o menos. Y de esta manera podría decidir quien podría encontrar su casa y quien no. Lo que, para alguien a quien le gustaba preservar su intimidad como era el propio Malfoy, resultaba de lo más práctico.

Si bien exteriormente la casa resultaba idéntica a la del resto de la calle, en su interior quedaba muy claro que pertenecía a un mago por la manera en que la _arregló_ según sus gustos. Crecer en un sitio como Malfoy Manor casi te obligaba a necesitar un lugar muy amplio para vivir, necesitases o no el espacio, de manera que en un principio el interior de la casa casi quintuplicaba su espacio natural. Hoy en día solamente lo duplicaba y si eso no era un progreso por su parte entonces no sabría decirte lo que lo sería.

Malfoy se encontraba en el salón enfrentándose… a una buena colección de curriculums de donde debería sacar, al menos, cinco nombres para trabajar en la tienda, así era como llamaba al negocio. "La Tienda", simple pero efectivo y fácilmente se podría cambiar el nombre si a Hermione no le llegaba a convencer… eso sería si alguna vez volvía a dejarse ver. Apagó el televisor pues ya le estaban molestando tantos videos musicales, ¿es qué no podían dejar solamente las canciones? Ni que fuera necesaria tanta distracción visual para algo que resultaba en su natural esencia auditivo.

No es que no quisiera pensar en ella, sobre todo porque era en lo que pasaba más tiempo pensando, si no que al hacerlo no podía evitar darse cuenta de todo el tiempo que llevaba desaparecida y sin ninguna noticia al respecto. Todo seguía igual que la noche en que la vio por última vez y no era la primera en que pensaba que no debió soltarla. Si se hubiera aparecido con ella estaba seguro de que no le habría sucedido lo que fuera que le sucedió.

Necesitaba dejar de pensar en todo esto. Necesitaba algo de rutina pero que le pudiera distraer sin llegar a molestar. Si pudiera emborracharse y no solamente llenar su sangre de alcohol ya habría vaciado un par de botellas. Sobre todo viendo la inmensa gran variedad de bebidas alcohólicas que poseían los muggles. Sí, necesitaba idiotizarse un tiempo y como no creía que ver algo de porno fuera suficiente saldría a ver que le ofrecía esta noche. Si algo podía encontrar sin mucha dificultad eran mujeres que cayeran bajo sus encantos, algunas sin demasiado esfuerzo, pero con las que le resultaba imposible llegar a nada porque ninguna de ellas resultaba ser…

—¡Hermione!

Allí estaba ella, la última persona en la que pensaría llamando a la puerta de su casa llevando puesto el mismo vestido con que la había visto la noche del baile por última vez. Si le obligasen a decirlo pues admitiría que era como si hubiera cambiado de opinión y en vez de irse para encontrarse con sus amigos decidiera que era una idea mucho mejor la de seguir con él. Incluso su cabello seguía igual de fresco y limpio como en esa noche cuando todos saben que no era necesario el que tuviera que llegar la medianoche para que sus rizos regresasen como una venganza y tomaran el control de las ondas en las que caía su cabello castaño. Pero su cabello seguía estando igual de corto que la última vez que la había visto. ¿Luego de un mes y sigue con el mismo corte de pelo?

—Malfoy— la voz de Hermione sonó como si hiciese tiempo que no la había usado o todo lo contrario, que la hubiera desgastado al límite de haberla forzado.

Luego de la impresión de verla ante la puerta de su casa tras un mes de no saber nada de ella, Malfoy se percató de que Hermione se encontraba ante la puerta de su casa luego de no saber nada de ella luego de un mes.

¿Cómo podía saber ella donde vivía él si nunca se lo había dicho y no había nadie que pudiera decírselo?

—¿Cómo sabías que vivía aquí, Granger?— la confusión de Malfoy se echó a un lado para dejar paso a unas preguntas que se vio obligado a preguntar sepultando la primera por algún motivo. Como que no quisiera realmente conocer la respuesta—. ¿Has venido aquí en primer lugar?— no lo que necesitaba en estos momentos luego de haber sido principal sospechoso de la desaparición de Hermione. Haber como explicarles que haya aparecido, precisamente, ante la puerta de su casa que, en teoría, no debería conocer su localización—. Dime que has ido primero a ver a tus amigos para hacerles ver que estás bien y a salvo.

A pesar de que la única luz presente resultaba ser artificial Malfoy pudo ver como Hermione se tensó como si le hubiera dicho algo horrible. Lo que en realidad no había hecho, ¿verdad?

—No puedo verles— le replicó Hermione. Obviamente a sus últimas palabras e ignorando todas las preguntas previas.

¿Cómo que no podía verles? Esto cada vez se estaba volviendo más y más de lo más extraño para Malfoy. Pero seguía necesitando algún tipo de respuesta que no le llevase, una vez más, a ser el posible culpable de algo que no entendía pero que el resto del mundo, salvo sus padres, estaría más que dispuestos a aceptar como culpable de ello. ¿Entonces, por qué no pareció tomárselo tan en serio como debería?

—¿Es qué han desaparecido ahora ellos? No sé si me conformaría solamente con que se hubieran vuelto invisibles pero…— demasiado a la ligera se lo estaba tomando— por lo menos deberías ponerte en contacto y decirles que te encuentras bien.

Hermione dio un paso y, Malfoy se percató de ello en este preciso momento, se puso directamente bajo la luz mientras que él, por alguna razón que se le escapaba y que debía ser algo instintivo y no consciente, no había cruzado el umbral de su casa.

—Es que no estoy bien, Malfoy.

Y podía verse que no lo estaba. Se la veía tan pálida, si no más, que el propio Malfoy y eso ya era decir mucho. Resultaba una visión casi… mortuoria. Lo que se encontraba ante Malfoy se reveló con toda claridad y su corazón se vio oprimido como si una garra helada se recreara estrujándoselo.

Hermione Jean Granger era un vampiro… bueno, una vampiresa concretamente.

—Estás muerta— no se necesitaban más palabras para dejarlo bien claro.

Confusión, sorpresa e incredulidad pasaron por el rostro de Hermione a pesar de que continuó igual de pétreo que antes de haber escuchado aquellas dos palabras por parte de Malfoy. Entonces fue reconocimiento y tristeza que iban unidos a la terrible sensación de desconocimiento.

—Ayúdame— le pidió con una voz lastimera que, como mucho, habría pertenecido a la Hermione Granger recién llegada a Hogwarts con solamente once… no, doce años de edad—. Por favor, Malfoy.

Resultaba irrelevante la delicadeza y nula peligrosidad que pudiera mostrar a simple vista porque ya no se estaba tratando con un ser humano con dichas sensaciones si no con una criatura que, por mucho que los humanos escribieran al respecto, resultaba toda una desconocida porque protegía sus secretos, su vida, de tal manera que esta se ha visto cubierta por falsas creencias ante las cuales tu vida podría acabar en peligro por cometer un simple error de apreciación y un no debido sentido de confianza.

Él era Draco Malfoy y se había pasado años vejando y degradándola por el simple hecho de ser ella misma, Hermione Granger, pero si algo sabía a ciencia cierta era que, en ningún momento del pasado debido a sus acciones sobre su persona, jamás la había hecho llorar.

La criatura de la noche que antes respondía por el nombre de Hermione se encontraba ante Malfoy llorando desconsoladamente por un destino aciago que le había arrebatado su futuro. Su vida.

—Adelante, Granger.

Sí, acababa de darle permiso a un vampiro a su propia casa. Algo que resultaría un grave error en otra situación y con otros personajes pero aquí estamos hablando de Malfoy y Hermione. Bueno, claro está que Hermione ahora no era ella misma por lo que…

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba sucediendo Malfoy se encontró deslizándose por el suelo sintiendo un dolor en su pecho, el sitio exacto donde la palma de Hermione había hecho contacto empujándolo al interior, mientras la puerta fue cerrada. Cuando se detuvo se encontró sobre él la, ahora mismo, imponente figura de Hermione, la vampiresa. Estaba a punto de morir desangrado pero no pudo evitar pensar que se veía terriblemente hermosa y letalmente sexy.

—Puedes ponerte cómoda, Granger— le dijo con su media sonrisa. Aunque no resultaba ser una muy buena idea la de provocar a una criatura de la noche como era un vampiro… si iba a morir pues lo haría siendo fiel a sí mismo—. ¿Te apetece algo para llenar el estómago?

Su lengua sería su perdición pero siempre supo que sería así. Para bien o para mal.

Se sentía como una garra de acero cerrándose sobre su cuello e impidiéndole respirar y, afortunadamente para no meter más la pata— o la lengua en su caso—, hablar. Lo levantó del suelo sin dificultad y lo apresó contra la parte posterior del sofá. Con un simple giro de muñeca… no le partió el cuello si no que se facilitó un completo acceso al cuello de Malfoy. A esa palpitante arteria rebosante de caliente sangre que fluía con el rápido latir de su corazón.

_No puedo verles_, se repitió Hermione en su mente. ¿O fue su mente la que repitió sus palabras por su propio bien? ¡Cómo iba a poder verles si era un monstruo! Si se comportaba como uno.

Las dudas, sumada a su estado de nerviosismo, fueron suficientes para que perdiera pie y se viera arrastrada por Malfoy al caer sobre el sofá. Esta era una situación que había imaginado varias veces en el pasado, la mayoría en sueños y alguna que otra con ensoñaciones, pero en ninguna de ellas la Hermione que se encontraría sobre él en el sofá era una vampiresa. Por lo menos no literalmente hablando.

—¿Granger?

No debía estar aquí. No debería haber regresado pero, sobre todo, no debería estar aquí, sobre Malfoy, tan cerca que podía sentir el movimiento de su sangre como el fluir de un río. Sonoros rápidos que la llamaban para beber y saciar su sed.

Tenía que salir de aquí cuanto antes o acabaría cometiendo una acción imperdonable pero, a pesar de su reciente rapidez, fue incapaz de evitar que Malfoy pasara una mano rodeando su cuello y dejarla descansando sobre su nuca. Se sorprendió sintiendo un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con su situación actual. Bueno, la referida a lo de ser una vampiresa y no a la de encontrarse sobre Malfoy en su sofá. Y entonces se encontró siendo besada por el Slytherin. Era una sensación de calma tan atrayente que Hermione se dejó llevar por ella y empezó a devolverle el beso.

Durante un tiempo incalculable todo dejó de existir fuera de aquel sofá. Su vida, su muerte… su hambre o, más bien, su sed de sangre. Todo fluía por las sensaciones que le ofrecían aquellos labios que parecían palpitar contra los suyos, cálidos contra unos gélidos. Pero el beso tuvo que llegar a su fin porque uno de ellos aún necesitaba aire para respirar. No Hermione. Ella ya no necesitaría respirar nunca más.

—Tengo que irme, Malfoy. Soy demasiado peligrosa— le dijo pero sin hacer ningún gesto que indicase que fuera a levantarse del sofá.

Malfoy no pudo evitar una ligera carcajada.

—Siempre has sido peligrosa, Granger. Puede asegurártelo un joven de trece años que recibió tu furia físicamente en forma de una sonora bofetada— en estos momentos Hermione se encontraría ruborizada por sus palabras pero eso era ya cosa del pasado. Ahora solamente podías saber que se encontraba avergonzada o incómoda viendo su nerviosismo—. Merecida, sí pero, aún así, inesperada viniendo de ti.

¿Por qué podía ver en aquellos ojos glaciales tanto fuego? Y si se paraba a pensar con claridad en el beso… ¡No, tenía que olvidar todo esto! Era demasiado peligrosa e inestable para permanecer junto a cualquier persona de sangre caliente. Y Malfoy, por muy sierpe que se le pudiera acusar, seguía siendo una persona con unos cuantos buenos litros de deliciosa y atrayente sangre caliente.

—Debo irme, Malfoy. No quiero hacerte daño y lo haré eventualmente porque, a pesar de lo que soy, sigo teniendo la necesidad de alimentarme y solamente hay algo que cumple esa necesidad— sus ojos casi le estaban suplicando que la dejase marchar—. Tu sangre. Y no estoy muy segura de que pueda detenerme antes de dejarte seco.

¿Por qué le sonaba familiar esa última frase? Ah, cierto. Una, perturbadoramente parecida, había sido dicha en la película "Hot witches shake hard wands". Claro que en otro contexto muy diferente aunque por tratarse de otro tipo de fluidos.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado, Granger?— le preguntó antes de que Hermione pudiera levantarse del sofá. Por un instante pareció que iba a responderle pero solamente llegó a abrir la boca sin emitir ningún sonido. Confusa la cerró frunciendo el ceño tratando de encontrar la respuesta a dicha pregunta—. Mi casa está protegida por el hechizo _Fidelio_ y ambos estamos completamente seguros de que no te lo revelé.

¿Entonces cómo había podido encontrar el sitio correcto? Pero al no haberle sido revelado el secreto por Malfoy, el guardián secreto, solamente se detuvo ante el lugar correcto pero sin ser completamente consciente de donde se encontraba. Había sido algo más que un presentimiento. Fue…

—Por instinto— y sí, con esto se estaba refiriendo a sus capacidades vampíricas—. Buscaba…

—¿Qué es lo que buscabas, Granger?— la apremió Malfoy.

—Buscaba protección y seguridad— Hermione se levantó de Malfoy quedándose sentada a horcajadas sobre sus piernas—. Un lugar donde sentirme a salvo. Alguien que pudiera ayudarme— los ojos avellana de Hermione vieron como Malfoy se irguió apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos, sus codos, y fue toda una revelación—. Te buscaba a ti.

Nada más podría hacerle sentir tan pleno como Malfoy se sentía en estos momentos. Bueno, tal vez sí pero tampoco era para apresurar las cosas.

—Y me has encontrado, Granger. Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda y más— le aseguró Malfoy y Hermione pudo sentir que le decía la verdad. Un gran peso fue liberado de sus hombros—. Para empezar me voy a encargar de alimentarte pero, viendo tu aprensión a tomarlo directamente del perfecto envase— incluso en esto tenía que mostrarse prepotente—, será mejor que empieces poco a poco pero con una cosa bien clara.

Hermione, vampiresa, temía preguntar.

—¿De qué se trata?

—No tomarás más sangre que la mía, Granger— la seguridad y firmeza se trasladó a su acerada mirada que dejaba sin lugar a dudas que no había ninguna otra posibilidad—. Te aseguro que la cosecha Draco Malfoy de 1980 tiene un excelente bouquet.

Hermione se encontró riéndose. Algo que no hacía desde hacía un mes y era la misma persona quien lo había hecho en aquella última ocasión. Malfoy.

—Muchas gracias, Malfoy— le agradeció quitándose de encima y poniéndose en pie. Algo que Malfoy no parecía estar considerando como un gran agradecimiento puesto que habría preferido si se hubiera quedado donde estaba algo más de tiempo.

—No hace falta que me agradezcas, Granger. Además de que no te saldrá barato puesto que voy a pedirte que hagas algo por mí.

Hermione Granger, vampiresa reciente, no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Pretendía coaccionarla? Y había empezado a pensar en él como una persona más. ¿Claro qué no eran así de egoístas las personas mayoritariamente?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy?— le preguntó con toda la frialdad posible, y para un vampiro eso era decir mucho.

Malfoy no pareció inmutarse mientras se ponía en pie y se sacudía las piernas en donde aún podía sentir la presión de Hermione sobre ellas.

—En la mesa hay varios curriculums y hay que elegir a cinco de ellos para nuestro negocio, Granger. Sería de utilidad saber de tu opinión como copropietaria y socia.

A Hermione ya se le había olvidado lo de la tienda de pociones debido a todo esto de haber sido convertida en vampiro pero esta pizca de normalidad fue como si una pequeña chispa hubiera prendido en su interior.

—¿Quieres qué te ayude a buscar empleados?— si no fuera por el hecho de que estaba muerta su sorpresa habría resultado graciosa.

—Por supuesto que sí, Granger. Ni pienses que voy a hacer todo el trabajo yo solo.

—Tú solo.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza mientras buscaba un vaso en la cocina y, a pesar de la distancia que le separaba del salón en donde se encontraba Hermione, su voz se escuchaba con total claridad como si se encontrase junto a la joven vampiresa.

—Cuando digo "yo solo" me refiero a ambos, Granger. ¿No es que somos socios?

—No puedo hacerlo.

—¡Y una mierda que no, Granger!— no la réplica comprensiva que uno esperaría en esta situación por parte de Malfoy aunque, claro está, estamos hablando de Malfoy, ¿verdad?

—¡No puedo hacerlo, Malfoy!— no es que Hermione hubiera gritado si no que su voz resonó por toda la casa como una corriente helada—. No puedo estar rodeada de gente viva. No puedo porque…— Hermione se quedó en silencio apretando los labios con fuerza cuando su olfato captó el aroma de la sangre caliente de Malfoy siendo vertida en el vaso en la cocina. Le iba a traer la sangre para ella y, a pesar de saberlo, tenía unas horribles ganas de ir a la cocina y beberse la sangre en estos instantes… y no parar con la que le hubiera preparado para ella si no que quería continuar bebiendo el resto de sangre que seguía en el cuerpo de Malfoy. Si esto no dejaba claro su postura solamente el cruzar la línea lo haría—. No puedo estar junto a los vivos, Malfoy. Ahora todos ellos son mi alimento. Pienso en ellos como comida.

Draco regresó al salón con el vaso en su mano y, aparentemente, nada preocupado por encontrarse junto a una vampiresa hambrienta.

—Pues entonces seremos nosotros solos. La verdad es que solamente los quería para que se encargasen del papeleo pero si no hay más remedio pues… lo tendrás que hacer tú. Recuerdo que te encantaba desgastar plumas en Hogwarts escribiendo redacciones de metros de longitud.

El aroma de la sangre resultaba intoxicante y Hermione alzó su mirada hacia Malfoy, no directamente hacia el vaso, y sus habituales ojos color avellana ahora se veían como relucientes rubíes en el fondo de un oscuro pozo. Entonces su rostro mostró confusión al ver como en el vaso había ese líquido incoloro, insaboro e insípido tan necesario para la vida y, por tanto, tan inútil para ella.

—¿Agua? Pero si yo puedo oler…

—Oh, es sangre. No te preocupes, Granger— le aseguró Malfoy con cierta timidez—. Es que pensé que te resultaría menos agobiante el beberla— ante él— si no se viera como lo que es en realidad. Agua convertida en sangre y sangre en agua. Si estuviéramos celebrando algo habría sido agua en vino, ¿no?

—¿Has estado leyendo la Biblia?— para hacer aún más extraña esta situación.

—Resulta que siempre me encontraba ese libro en los hoteles y demás lugares donde pasaba la noche durante mi tiempo recorriendo el mundo muggle y decidí echarle un vistazo. Curioso, por lo menos, me pareció pero con algunas cosas de lo más interesantes— como todo este asunto de la transfiguración de líquidos—. ¿Algún problema con tu bebida, Granger?

—En realidad me sería mucho más sencillo si pudiera ver lo que en realidad estoy bebiendo, Malfoy. Es algo que ahora está en mi naturaleza. No poder ver mi único alimento sí resulta molesto y agobiante.

Con un toque de su varita Malfoy regresó su sangrante apariencia a la sangre del vaso para luego ofrecérselo a Hermione. No le pasó desapercibido el gesto por parte de ella cuando usó su magia. ¿Retrocedió atemorizada?

—Pues que te aproveche, Granger— le dijo ofreciéndole el vaso.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, como una mala novela pésimamente escrita, cuando Hermione cogió el vaso no pudo evitar que sus dedos rozasen los de Malfoy y sentir, por dicha causa, no un estremecimiento o una corriente eléctrica si no la actual diferencia de temperatura que había entre ellos.

Frío para la muerte y caliente para el vivo.

—Gracias, Malfoy. A tu salud— brindó con un deje de humor bastante particular. ¿Humor de vampiro?

No pretendía ser grosero, Merlín le libre de serlo con una vampiresa, pero Malfoy no pudo evitar observar con gran detenimiento como Hermione bebía el vaso de sangre. De su propia sangre, esa tan cacareada sangre pura por la que muchos, él en el pasado, se creían superiores a los mestizos e hijos de muggles. Incluso a otros sangre pura. Se la bebió con un par de largos tragos pero no se quedó ahí si no que tanto lamió el interior del vaso como le pasó el dedo para no dejar ni una mísera gota perdida. Verla chuparse el dedo de aquella forma estaba creando una gran situación en su entrepierna sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

—Muchas gracias, Malfoy— le agradeció devolviéndole el vaso, mucho más limpio de lo que jamás lo había visto anteriormente. Incluso se mostró algo tímida por lo que había hecho. Beber de su sangre. Sus mejillas llegaron a mostrar una ínfima capa de rubor. Ciertamente la sangre había sido bien recibida—. Sabía que lo necesitaba pero no cuanto hasta que la primera gota tocó mi lengua— ¿es qué tenía que ser tan descriptiva con las acciones de su lengua?

—Pues ya sabes donde hay más para cuando la necesites, Granger.

Los ojos de Hermione, que aún seguían mostrando aquel rojo sangre con fondo negro, se abrieron sorprendidos por la petición de Malfoy.

—No podría— negó con la cabeza—. No eres mi banco de sangre privado, Malfoy.

Por lo menos no le había dicho que no era "su teta de sangre de la que mamar" porque se equivocaría de miembro por completo.

—Eres mi socia, Granger. No puedo dejar que te consumas por falta de alimento, ¿verdad? Aunque podríamos pensar en maneras para buscarte sustento si no te apetece hacer lo que muchas otras mujeres no dejan de soñar— Hermione le dedicó una mirada confusa—. Estar conmigo y chuparme la sangre— le aclaró sonriendo y conteniendo unas carcajadas—. Aunque, en esos casos, no de manera literal. Supongo.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa pero pronto mostró un rostro pensativo que, de poder suspirar lo habría hecho, indicaba la profundidad de su estado. De sus ideas y decisiones a tomar.

—¿Qué será de mí, Malfoy? Los vampiros son más temidos que los hombres-lobo y ya sabemos como estos han sido tratados durante años. Mi vida ya se terminó y cuando antes lo asuma antes podré…— ¿qué?, ¿vivir? Eso sí que no tiene maldita la gracia.

—Te quedarás conmigo, Granger— Malfoy alzó una mano pidiendo un silencio que Hermione estuvo a punto de romper—. Me buscaste, y me encontraste, a pesar de no saber donde me encontraba. Viniste directamente a mí, Granger. No te pasaste a ver a tus amigos.

Hermione estaba confundida por la preocupación que podía entreverse en el tono de voz de Malfoy.

—Es cierto. No he visto a ninguno de mis amigos… excepto a ti, Malfoy— ¿es qué era su amigo? Parece ser que se debió extraviar el memorandum—. ¿Ocurre algo?

Solamente que había sido el principal sospechoso sobre su desaparición y ahora ella se encontraba en su casa. Como para encontrar alguna excusa si alguien llegase a descubrirlo.

—Que no te has pasado a ver a ninguno de tus amigos— por supuesto que ella no entendía cual podía ser el motivo de mi estado ya que no fue para que no la vieran… muerta, o todo lo muerta que pueda estarlo siendo una vampiresa—. Hace un mes desde que desapareciste, luego de irte del baile que fue la última vez que fuiste vista. Hablando conmigo, la última persona que te vio antes de tu desaparición.

El rostro de Hermione fue mudando de confusión a una comprensión al ser consciente de a lo que me estaba refiriendo.

—Ellos pensaron…

—Yo diría que todo lo contrario porque, de haber pensado un poco, habrían llegado a la conclusión de que no tuve nada que ver pero es lo que sucede cuando se carga con un pasado como el mío. Sobre todo cuando se encuentra implicada Hermione Granger.

Por supuesto que todo esto la hizo llegar a la conclusión equivocada. O acertada por mostrar un sentimiento de preocupación por Malfoy.

—Si me descubren contigo te echarán las culpas de mi estado… de mi muerte— añadió en voz baja aunque para oídos de la propia Hermione no varió la intensidad—. Te estoy poniendo en peligro quedándome aquí, y no solamente con la justicia si no que soy peligrosa.

—Y yo creí que ya habíamos terminado con ese tema. Te quedarás conmigo y no hay nada más que hablar, Granger— y la firmeza de la voz de Malfoy no dejaba lugar a más discusiones—. Ahora tendríamos que hablar sobre nuestro negocio y sobre ti, Granger. Ahora que has probado la deliciosa cosecha que poseo no querrás beber otra cosa pero tengo litros limitados. Podemos comprar los ingredientes para preparar pociones para restaurar los niveles de sangre pero con el tiempo podría volverse sospechoso. ¿Algo más en tu menú, Granger?

Negó con obvio pesar.

—Solamente sangre humana y ahora que me alimenté de la tuya…

—¿Soy tu donante privado?

Hermione no podía entender como podía tomárselo tan a la ligera cuando se trataba de algo de suma importancia y mayor peligro.

—Ansiaré tu sangre sobre cualquier otra y no, no me he alimentado con la sangre de nadie salvo la que me ofreció…— Hermione apretó los dientes mostrando no solamente sus colmillos si no como le temblaba el labio inferior.

—El vampiro que te transformó.

—El monstruo asesino que me mató— aclaró Hermione—. El monstruo asesino que maté para poder escapar y ser nuevamente dueña de mis actos. Pero no medí las consecuencias de mis actos porque matar a mi creador casi acabó conmigo— lágrimas de sangre caían por las mejillas de Hermione—. Un vacío cruel y despiadado ocupó todo mi ser y a punto estuvo de llevarme a conocer mi segunda, y definitiva, muerte. ¡Sentí una terrible angustia por haber matado a mi asesino!— Hermione negó sintiéndose totalmente incrédula de sus propias palabras—. Me pasé diez días en un agujero bajo tierra buscando consumirme para pagar por mis actos.

Realmente Eldred Worple debería haber escrito algo más profundo en su libro _Hermanos de sangre: mi vida entre los vampiros_, dejando claro que era más que posible que el vampiro con el que escribió dicho libro, un tal _Sanguini_, no le contó más que simples fábulas y mitos que ya resultaban de sobra conocidos por la gente.

—Pero lo superaste, Granger— le recordó Malfoy y, aunque le gustaría preguntarle cómo lo hizo, se aguantó las ganas de hacerlo.

—Sí, lo hice— Hermione parecía confusa ante dicha obviedad y dirigió su mirada, nuevamente de su suave color avellana, hacia Malfoy—. Sentí la necesidad de buscarte, Malfoy. No sé por qué pero fue así.

Para hablar de relaciones complicadas.

—Dudo mucho de que ese sea el lema de tu blasón, Granger: "No sé por qué pero fue así"— recitó Malfoy antes de dedicarle una media sonrisa—. Realmente no suena muy Granger si sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No, no lo hace. Pero por ahora parece ser que se quedará conmigo hasta que pueda llegar a comprenderme.

Por un momento pensó en sentarse en el sillón que se encontraba enfrente del sofá porque sentarse a su lado le pareció algo, ¿prematuro? NO, esa no era la palabra pero, por ahora, serviría. Al final se sentó en el sofá pero en un extremo para apoyarse contra la esquina y poder encararla con cierta distancia para no agobiarla.

—Ahora no pienses mal o que pretendo meterme contigo— _¿eso ha sonado de igual manera en que lo hizo en mi cabeza?_ Malfoy no estaba tan seguro—, pero tengo que preguntarte acerca de tus hábitos de sueño, Granger.

—Como estoy segura de que no te refieres a como visto para dormir supongo que te estás refiriendo a como hago para pasar… los _días_.

—Ya empiezas a sonar mucho más _Granger_, Granger— le replicó Malfoy con una sonrisa en sus labios—. Aunque si quieres hablar sobre como vistes para dormir no seré yo quien te lo impida.

—Desnuda— fue la escueta respuesta por parte de Hermione—. Al principio necesitaba dormir por los días pero con el paso de los mismos fui adaptándome cada vez más a mis antiguos horarios. También he descubierto que la luz del Sol más que perjudicial para mi salud es, sobre todo, una irritante molestia pero no pasa mucho más de ahí. Eso sí, necesito dormir bajo tierra y en contacto con la tierra de mi hogar.

No se podía asegurar si el gesto de continua sorpresa por parte de Malfoy se debía a la primera revelación de Hermione o por el resto de ellas. Aunque conociéndole estaba claro que el hecho de aprender que Hermione dormía completamente desnuda sí que le resultó ser un gran impacto. Sobre todo porque dormiría completamente desnuda en su casa. Algo que, obviamente, le impediría a él el poder dormir.

—Con lo de tierra de tu hogar quieres decir…

—Tierra de la zona en donde nací— Hermione llegó a la misma conclusión a la que había llegado Malfoy—. Si él tenía esa tierra para mí eso quiere decir que me habría estado vigilando antes de…— ¿atacarla?, ¿matarla?—. Pero en ningún momento tuve la sensación de estar bajo vigilancia y créeme cuando te digo que eso es algo que uno llega a notar.

—Tal vez al ser vampiro dicha vigilancia resultaba mucho más complicada de notar, Granger. ¿Pero qué significa eso? ¿Qué te echó el ojo y decidió convertirte así porque sí? A pesar de no ser un experto sobre vampiros no me parece una actitud muy propia de ellos.

—De nosotros— añadió Hermione—. Podría ser porque soy demasiado joven, un mes solamente, pero también me parece una actitud fuera de lo normal. Además estaba su actitud conmigo— sintió un cambio en la atmósfera del salón y enfocó la vista en Malfoy para encontrárselo a un paso de estallar encolerizado—. No te pongas así, Malfoy. Salvo por lo de matarme y beber mi sangre no se tomó ninguna otra libertad con mi cuerpo. Supongo que le gustaría beber sangre de una virgen.

A pesar de estas palabras Malfoy no parecía muy contento. Y lo de que aún hubiera sido virgen iría para una conversación futura. No es que fuera a quejarse o algo parecido. Líbrale Merlín de ello; pero eso suscitaba varias preguntas acerca de la vida de Hermione, y no solamente de su vida sexual.

—¿Y con tu mente?

—No me acuerdo.

Y resultaba extraño ver esa actitud tímida en una vampiresa pero no en Hermione. La manera en que apartó la vista a un lado y se mordía el labio inferior dejaba bien claro que algo sí se acordaba pero, por ahora, quedaría para ella y Malfoy estaba de acuerdo con ello. Por ahora.

—Supongo que habrá que hacer un agujero en el sótano para que puedas dormir y también traer tu tierra. Viendo que no te apetece el ser vista me encargaré yo de la tierra y tú de excavar tu _cuarto_— una vez más, _¿y no se suponía que los vampiros lograban enmascarar a la perfección sus sentimientos? Ah, no. Esos son los Malfoy_, pudo ver cierto nerviosismo en el rostro de Hermione—. ¿Ocurre algo, Granger?

_ Una visión que quedaría grabada en mi memoria para el resto de mis días fue el ver los cristalinos ojos de Hermione antes de que unas lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Y no era porque fuese un desgraciado que se recrease en el dolor ajeno o, no muy lejos de dicha posibilidad, encontrase hermoso el verla llorar si no que como lloraba lágrimas de sangre sus cristalinos ojos estaban cubiertos por una finísima capa carmesí. Vale, soy un capullo pero me pareció una visión hermosa. ¡Maldito sea! Yo y ese vampiro de mierda que espero que esté sufriendo para la eternidad donde vayan los vampiros capullos como él._

—No, nada— dijo mientras hacía el gesto de colocarse un mechón tras la oreja aunque fuera solamente un gesto vacío puesto que resultaba imposible con su corto cabello. Algo que había quedado bien claro era que Hermione, por motivos más que obvios, se guardaba muchas cosas para sí misma al verse, por algún motivo u otro, incapaz de compartirlos con nadie más que ella…—. No tengo… ni idea de donde queda el sótano— terminó de manera lamentable. Ella sabía que Malfoy era totalmente consciente de que eso no era lo que había pretendido decirle.

—Permíteme entonces indicarte el camino mientras tú me dices dónde fue que naciste, Granger.

Una vez en el sótano, y tras asegurarle que estaría a salvo en el interior de la casa, Malfoy se apareció en la dirección que Hermione le indicó dejándola sola, otra vez. Luego de haber acabado con su creador, y por mucho que le pudiera estar resentida, y odiarle, por lo que le hizo, la sensación que obtuvo no fue la de satisfacción si no la de profundo vacío que a punto estuvo de acabar con ella.

—No quiero estar sola— susurró Hermione entre lágrimas.

Pero era consciente de que, como vampiresa, se había convertido en una inmortal que, tarde o temprano, la dejaría sin ninguno de sus conocidos. La dejaría sola en el mundo.

Mientras tanto Malfoy se encontró en la parte de atrás de la casa de los padres de Hermione, había pensado ir al hospital donde nació pero le pareció mucho más significativo el lugar donde creció, la tierra era del mismo lugar por lo que resultaba algo irrelevante esta decisión.

Con su varita hizo varias transfiguraciones de manera que se quedó con una caja con las medidas perfectas para Hermione, y una altura suficiente para cubrirla, que se asemejaba a un básico ataúd. Solamente era para guardar la tierra. Luego ya decidiría con Hermione si la quería limpia de todo tipo de criaturas que pudiera haber cogido o si se quedaba con ellas. No es que Malfoy estuviera al tanto de los gustos de los vampiros con su tierra.

Una vez recogida la tierra, y cerrada la caja, la encogió al tamaño perfecto para guardársela en un bolsillo. Otro movimiento de su varita y ya no quedaba constancia de ningún ladrón de tierra en la zona. Echando un vistazo a la casa se reprendió por no haberle preguntado a Hermione si quería que le cogiera algo de la casa. Y no había problema de que pudieran sospechar algo porque les dejaría una copia con el _Gemino_. Otra cosa para preguntarle más tarde. Y no hacían si no acumularse poco a poco.

Malfoy se apareció de regreso en su casa justo ante la puerta que llevaba al sótano para quedarse allí de pie cuando un pensamiento le golpeó con fuerza. Hermione iba a dormir en un agujero en el sótano de su casa. Y lo haría porque la habían matado y convertido en una vampiresa. ¡Merlín! Algo así dejaba atrás los dolores de cabeza y las migrañas para pasar directamente a tener un buen tumor ahí plantado.

Hermione había muerto y temía la soledad que le comportaba su nuevo estado de no muerto.

El recuerdo de besarla en el baile le hizo recordar lo que sentía por ella y a dónde pretendía llegar con ella. ¿Tenía que ser diferente ahora que estaba muerta? ¿Por qué debería? Malfoy estaba seguro que sus sentimientos por Hermione no habían cambiado en absoluto o, si así fuera, no lo hicieron si no aumentando su intensidad. El beso que se dieron en su sofá dejaba buena constancia de ello.

Y no había que olvidar que ella había acudido a él como si hubiera sido atraída por una fuerza superior contando, sobre todo, que ella no conocía donde vivía Malfoy.

_No te abandonaré, Granger._

—Cariño, estoy en casa— un día de estos debería apartar un poco más la _cultura_ muggle porque se le estaba pegando de mala manera y esta surgía en los momentos más inapropiados. Aunque no lo supiera en un principio—. Al acabar de recoger la tierra, y teniendo la casa de tus padres ante mí, me pregunté si no habrías querido que te cogiera algo de…— no necesitó llegar al pie de las escaleras para encontrar la escena de allí abajo errónea a muchos niveles—. ¿Hermione? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Hermione se encontraba sentada en el suelo acurrucada contra la pared mientras se sujetaba las piernas contra su pecho y su cabeza descansaba apoyada contra sus rodillas. Su rostro estaba ensangrentado pero podía verse que era a causa de haber estado vertiendo lágrimas. Seguro que en estos momentos Hermione estaría echando de menos su larga melena con la que podría haber ocultado su rostro tras la marea de rizos.

En el suelo había cemento levantado y un intento por excavar un agujero en la tierra pero cuya realización había sido interrumpida. Fue entonces cuando varias de las reacciones de Hermione tuvieron sentido para Malfoy y no era por ver las manos destrozadas de Hermione. Sus nudillos desgarrados y ensangrentados.

—Tu varita.

El escuchar los lastimeros sollozos de Hermione le partía el corazón de Malfoy, de cuya existencia muchos dudaban que fuera real, y pronto se encontró arrodillándose junto a Hermione y cogiéndola entre sus brazos. Ella se hundió en el pecho del Slytherin buscando fundirse en aquel abrazo mientras los latidos del corazón de Malfoy reverberaban por su inactivo cuerpo. Por un momento Hermione se sintió que poseía nuevamente un latido.

Tal vez sí lo poseía. Tenía el corazón de Malfoy.

—Me dijo que ya no me servía de nada. Que la magia no fluiría más por un cuerpo muerto… y tenía razón. Cuando rompió mi varita ante mis ojos no sentí nada. La conexión que se formó la primera vez que la tuve en mi mano ya no existía desde el momento en que había muerto— ahora mismo la mirada de Hermione sí parecía responder a la de un muerto, un inferi si cabe—. Me dijo que ya no era una bruja, que ahora era un vampiro.

¿Y qué se le puede decir a alguien así? ¿Qué todo irá bien? Por Merlín. Si estamos hablando de alguien que está muerta. Por supuesto que no saldrá bien o, por lo menos, todo lo bien que uno podría esperarse de una historia con final feliz.

Si había algo que Malfoy aprendió durante su vida, especialmente durante sus años en Hogwarts, fue que todo tiene una respuesta. Algo aprendido por la continua observación de Hermione. Y este caso no iba a ser diferente aunque tuviera que ser él quien diera, en esta ocasión, con la respuesta correcta.

—Gilipolleces— vale, estamos de acuerdo que no se trataba de la mejor manera de iniciar una conversación pero era lo que pedía esta. Por supuesto que Hermione se vio sorprendida ante semejante declaración—. Qué coño sabrá un vampiro sobre magia, sobre quién es, o deja de ser, una bruja.

—¡Yo soy un vampiro!

Malfoy no entendía tanto interés por parte de Hermione de afirmar su estatus pero era posible que se debiera a su constante necesidad de tener todo bajo control. Uno diría que almacenado y etiquetado pero aquí… bueno, no estaría tan lejos de la verdad.

—Vampiresa, Granger— tal vez no le iría nada mal si se cortase la punta de la lengua para evitar soltar perlas como esta—. Pero eso no quita el que seas una bruja.

Decimos adiós a _angustias Hermione_ para decir hola a _no-te-metas-conmigo-que-te-arreo-una-bofetada-o-algo-mucho-peor Granger_ que se puso en pie levantando a Malfoy cogiéndole de la parte delantera de su camisa con ambas manos, que eran unos blanquecinos puños en estos momentos.

—Una vampiresa— repitió Hermione mostrándole sus alargados colmillos en un gesto predador de lo más amenazante pero que, por alguna razón, solamente hacía sonreír a Malfoy—. Eso es lo que soy ahora y para siempre. Una no muerta— literalmente hablando—, ¿o es qué no puedes ver los colmillos?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

—Vale, tienes los colmillos más largos y grandes de lo normal. ¿Y?— preguntó sin ver cual era el problema. Todo sin perder esa molestia sonrisa suya—. Antes fueron tus incisivos y ya me encargué de ellos, ¿no es así? Pues ahora me encargaré de tus _colmillos_, Granger.

Por un instante Hermione quedó paralizada intentando asimilar aquella información para que, al hacerlo, rompiera a reír por la absurdez de lo dicho por Malfoy y la situación que implicaban sus palabras.

—Dudo mucho que un _densaugeo_ pueda ser útil en esta situación, Malfoy— le dijo Hermione mientras le liberaba de su agarre—. Soy una vampiresa y cuanto antes admita que mi vida terminó, antes podré empezar con mi no vida.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza con una actitud sumamente condescendiente antes de acariciar la mejilla de Hermione. Era sorprendente como alguien tan inteligente como ella podía llegar a no ver lo que estaba tan claro como un día despejado. Por lo menos no retrocedió cuando Malfoy la besó y, luego de unos eternos dos segundos, empezó a devolverle el beso. El recuerdo de la última vez que la había besado en vida fue rememorado en la mente de Hermione pero se percató de que el recuerdo, a pesar de serlo cuando aún estaba con vida, palidecía en comparación con el actual beso que se estaban dando.

¿Qué podía significar esto?

—¿Eres necrófilo, Malfoy?— le preguntó Hermione con un susurro cuando tuvo que volver dejarle recuperar el aliento.

Malfoy rompió a reír con una libertad que Hermione jamás le había visto, o sospechado, que tuviera el Slytherin. El brillante tintineo de sus ojos resultaba atrayente.

—Si es porque te consideras muerta diría que lo soy, Granger.

¿Cómo qué si se consideraba muerta? Estaba muerta, o no viva, y esto era algo que ya había quedado bien claro.

—Estoy muerta, Malfoy. Vampiresa, ¿recuerdas?

—Eres mucho más que eso, Granger. Y que te convirtieran en una vampiresa no podrá cambiarlo— Hermione frunció ligeramente el ceño—. Eres una bruja, Hermione Granger. Lo has sido al nacer y lo sigues siendo tras morir. No es algo que caduque porque lo haya hecho tu cuerpo— y no se contuvo en darle un buen repaso visual a dicho cuerpo.

Sabía que trataba de decirle, o explicarle, algo pero, tal vez fuera por el hecho de que la hubieran matado, Hermione no era capaz de alcanzar a comprender a donde quería llegar Malfoy.

—¿Qué quieres decirme, Malfoy?

—Pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa entonces— porque estaba claro que Hermione no se daba por enterada—. ¿Me estás diciendo que fuiste una bruja desde el momento en que Ollivander te entregó tu varita, Granger? Yo diría que antes de eso tuviste, más bien provocaste, varias situaciones extrañas como consecuencia de tu no control de la magia que posees.

Era totalmente cierto. Todo infante mágico, futuro mago o bruja, provocaba todo tipo de incidentes al no poder controlar su poder mágico. Un poder que siempre se encontró en ellos y que no provenía de las varitas si no que estas les ayudaban a controlarlo.

—¿Soy una bruja?— le preguntó Hermione con una inocente dulzura que contrastaba con las lágrimas de sangre que humedecían sus mejillas.

—Eres una bruja, Hermione Granger.

Y Malfoy se encontró con sus brazos llenos de un abrazo intenso por parte de Hermione que estaba hundida contra el cuerpo del Slytherin mientras sollozaba incontrolablemente hasta que acabaron de rodillas en el suelo, o sentados. No la imagen que uno se podría esperar de una vampiresa como tampoco lo haría de una bruja.

_Es que los hay ingenuos en todas partes._

—Pero también soy una vampiresa— se recordó Hermione hablando contra el pecho de Malfoy y sintiendo como todos sus sentidos se empezaban a sobrecargar por el aroma de aquel cuerpo caliente y del sonido de toda su sangre recorriéndolo. Se le hacía la boca agua.

—¿Te apetece algo para _picar_ antes de dormir, Granger?

Hermione no podía entender como Malfoy era capaz de tratar con toda esta situación con tanta ligereza cuando ella podía perder el control ante una incontrolable sed de sangre y acabar con él dejándolo completamente seco.

—¿Eres un suicida, Malfoy?

Una vez más Hermione vio recompensada sus preguntas con el sonido de la risa de su antiguo enemigo que, viéndolo ahora con la perspectiva de los años, no había sido nada más que un compañero molesto. En gran parte, por supuesto.

—Un necrófilo suicida— se repitió Malfoy—. De seguro que de poner semejante anuncio en la página de contactos de El Profeta no conseguiría muchas respuestas.

Hermione no pudo evitar el reírse ante tamaña absurdez.

—¿Un chupito?

Al apartarse del pecho de Malfoy y alzar la vista pudo ver la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio. Le había hecho gracia y no le extrañaba porque toda esta situación, quitándole las desgracias y todo el dolor que poseía, resultaba absurda. Dolorosamente absurda.

—Trae el vaso— le pidió Malfoy con toda naturalidad dejándola sorprendida por dicha petición—. Diría que es algo de primer año pero ambos sabemos que no es así.

Considerando que tuvo que enseñarle a Harry el encantamiento de invocación _accio_ en cuarto curso, para el Torneo de los Tres Magos, Hermione estaba de acuerdo con que no era algo de primer año. Aunque eso no iba a detenerla.

—¿_Accio_ vaso de chupito?— le preguntó Hermione con ciertas dudas pero al ver que la sonrisa de Malfoy no decayó ante la misma la antiguo alumna de Gryffindor cogió algo más de valor—. ¡_Accio_ vaso de chupito!

No se escucharon ruidos de cristales rompiéndose contra el suelo por lo que, de momento, todo iba bien. Cuando Hermione vio uno de aquellos pequeños vasos de cristal acercándose en su dirección por el aire, el rostro, con las manchas provocadas por los regueros de sangre de sus lágrimas, se le iluminó como siempre le había ocurrido cada mañana de Navidad.

Hermione cogió el vaso en el aire y, como estaba sentada en el suelo, al que había regresado sin haberse siquiera percatado de ello, empezó a patalear contenta antes de volver a abrazar a Malfoy al que le espetó un beso de agradecimiento que fue del todo inesperado para ambos.

En silencio Malfoy le ofreció un chupito de sangre que Hermione le agradeció con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza. Algo curioso era que, a pesar de no tener la necesidad de respirar debido a su actual estado, Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro de lo más placentero. Si es que, de seguir así, terminaría poniéndole una espita a Malfoy para poder echarle un trago de cuando en cuando.

—Podrías dormir en la habitación de invitados, Granger— le sugirió Malfoy no encontrando muy apetecible la idea de tener a Hermione durmiendo de esta manera—. Dices que el Sol no es una molestia pero, aún así, podríamos polarizar las ventanas para evitar que pase directamente y anular su peligrosa acción sobre tu nueva naturaleza.

—Te dejaría todo el cuarto sucio, Malfoy.

—No conoces mis momentos de pasividad con respecto a la limpieza, Granger.

—Un cuarto cubierto de tierra no es de lo más higiénico, Malfoy.

—Mago y bruja, Granger. Podemos tratar sin problemas con un poco de tierra.

—El Sol…

—¿Ya te has olvidado de los cristales polarizados? Sí, sé que son. La verdad es que me he adaptado muy bien a la vida y cultura muggle. De no conocerme me confundirías con uno de ellos. Incluso encuentro gracioso a Benny Hill.

—Malfoy— Hermione hablaba con voz calmada y con cierta seriedad—. Eso no es que te haga, precisamente, muggle si no…— lo mejor era dejarlo ahí—. La verdad es que siento como si este fuera mi lugar. Oculta, enterrada. Supongo que es algo vampírico— confesó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Muy bien. Te quedarás en el sótano pero que sepas que tienes un cuarto arriba con tu nombre— al ver como Hermione rodó los ojos Malfoy, simplemente, hizo un movimiento con su varita—, pues ahora literalmente lo tienes, Granger, para cuando te apetezca. ¿Es así como lo quieres?— le preguntó señalando el escueto agujero practicado en el cemento.

—Podríamos pulirlo un poco para que no se vea como si una bruta lo hizo a base de puñetazos para liberar la tensión del momento— sugirió Hermione pero, al ver la media sonrisa del Slytherin, supo que había dicho algo que no debía.

—Muy bien pero si debe hacerse pues se hará a mi estilo, Granger.

Hermione no sabía lo que esperarse de semejante comentario de intenciones pero, por supuesto, no iba a necesitar mucho tiempo antes de averiguarlo.

El trabajo, aún con la ayuda de la magia, de ambos, no resultó muy estresante de realizar pero tampoco un paseo por el parque y para cuando ya lo estaban terminando Hermione ya estaba algo más habituada a realizar magia por cuenta propia. Por lo menos todo esto de ser una vampiresa la instaba, como no podía ser de otra manera, a realizar magia sin varita y a aprender a desenvolverse de dicha manera con la misma soltura que lo hacía cuando usaba varita.

—Yo diría que solamente le falta un toque Hermione Granger para darlo por terminado.

Ciertamente lo único que faltaba eran las posesiones de Hermione para poder considerarlo su cuarto pero ya era tarde y obtener dichas posesiones sería todo un reto. Una de habilidad, para conseguirlas sin que se diesen cuenta de su desaparición, o de valor. Siendo capaz de encarar a sus padres, a sus amigos y al resto del mundo para mostrarles quien era hoy en día, o noche, Hermione Jane Granger.

El lugar, su cuarto, su dormitorio, no se asemejaba al nicho que en un principio pensaba que acabaría siendo si no más a un depósito de cadáveres. No la mejor comparación pero se debía a la pulcritud del lugar, y el hecho de que habría un cadáver allí _durmiendo_. Lo más curioso del lugar era la _cama_ propiamente dicha puesto que en lugar del habitual colchón, en su lugar, tenía la tierra que Malfoy le había ido a buscar. Lo único que le faltaba era llenar las paredes de libros y no se sentiría tan agobiada en este lugar.

_Aunque si lo estás es porque no dejas de luchar contra esa sensación que siempre tienes al irte a dormir como si, al dejarte llevar por tu nueva naturaleza, pudieras perder todo lo que te resta de humanidad._

Malfoy echó un último vistazo al _cuarto_ y a sus 5x5x2,50 metros de los que constaba, obviamente los dos metros cincuenta eran de su altura aunque, contando el grosor que tenía su techo con el suelo del sótano se le deberían sumar medio metro más.

Cuando Hermione vio la intención de marcharse por parte de Malfoy sintió una opresión en su inerte corazón que, muerto como se encontraba, no tendría que provocarle nada parecido a lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Nos veremos cuando anochezca, Granger. Que pases… ¿un buen día?— dijo con una inquisitiva sonrisa.

—¿Podrías quedarte conmigo?— Hermione no supo de dónde había salido aquella pregunta pero se sorprendió no recriminándose por haberla realizado. Otra cosa era que quisiera seguir el camino que se abrió ante ella—. No, nada. Tendrás cosas que hacer y yo… Mejor olvida lo que he dicho y…

—Si no te importa. Hoy ha sido una noche de lo más agotadora y no me vendría mal tomarme el día libre— la mirada de Malfoy pasó de la cama, de tierra, a Hermione—. ¿Roncas, Granger?

—No respiro, Malfoy— le respondió rodando los ojos ante tan absurda pregunta. Aunque viendo como era capaz de hablar y, por tanto, tenía que existir movimiento de aire para que esto se diera, no debía ser tan mala pregunta. Y la ceja enarcada de Malfoy dejaba claro que era de la misma opinión—. Y tampoco ronco pero el que lo hagas tú no sería de extrañar viendo que eres de los que gusta siempre llamar la atención.

—Puedes decírmelo cuando despertemos.

Esa simple frase no hizo si no que fuera más real lo que estaba a punto de hacer, por petición de la propia Hermione. Iban a dormir juntos. Ni siquiera cuando la búsqueda de los horrocruxes había dormido junto a Harry o Ron. Abrazados sí pero era un contexto totalmente diferente al que aquí se presentaba.

—Ni dudes de que no lo haré si te me pones a roncar como un carretero.

La risa de Malfoy se cortó cuando se dispuso a bueno, no meterse en la cama, si no tumbarse sobre el _colchón_ de tierra. Ropa de calle o el pantalón del pijama que solía llevar puesto en ocasiones concretas acabarían irreconocibles tras un día durmiendo ahí pero, lo que estaba fuera de toda discusión, era el que durmiera como solía hacerlo de manera habitual.

_Nada de dormir sin restricciones,_ pensó Malfoy para que casi le diera un síncope allí mismo al ver como Hermione se encontraba medio vestida o, mejor dicho, a medio desnudar demostrando una actitud de lo más liberal al no mostrar ningún tipo de timidez al hecho de estar desnudándose frente al Slytherin. Sierpe o no, sangre caliente o fría, no sería hombre, o por lo menos uno heterosexual, si no se encontrase activamente excitado ante tan sensual imagen.

Tras dejar su ropa sobre una de las mesas que habían colocado en el cuarto Hermione se volvió para encontrarse con un estático Malfoy que parecía estar dedicando toda su energía a estar allí de pie inmóvil. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta del motivo de su reacción, sobre todo al ver el enorme bulto que presentaba la entrepierna de Malfoy y que dejaba claro que, por mucho que lo hubiera intentado, no fue capaz de controlar tan natural reacción.

Ahora el cuerpo de Hermione presentaba una palidez comparable a la del propio Malfoy pero algo más marmórea y, por tanto, hermosa. Incluso aquel conjunto de venas visibles por toda su anatomía le era imposible no encontrarlas de lo más sexy.

—¿Ocurre algo, Malfoy?— Hermione necesitó unos, adorables, eternos segundos para comprender lo que sucedía. A pesar de ello no hizo ningún además por cubrir su desnudez. Sabía lo que causaba su acción pero ya no la llegaba a afectar de la misma forma. La primera vez que le había sucedido esto mismo Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en la historia bíblica de Adán y Eva. En su lugar ella había encontrado su Edén al ser convertida en vampiresa. Ciertamente de lo más curioso—. Oh, es que duermo desnuda. Creo recordar que ya te lo había dicho antes, ¿verdad? Se trata de algo instintivo y para sentir el contacto con mi tierra. ¿Te molesta?— le preguntó apoyando su mano derecha sobre la cadera derecha en un obvio gesto inquisitivo. Y de lo más atractivo también.

—No creo que precisamente esa palabra esté ahora mismo en mi lista, Granger. ¿Te molesta a ti?— le devolvió la pregunta mientras empezó a quitarse la ropa. La mirada de Hermione bajó a la entrepierna de Malfoy sin ningún tipo de vergüenza—. Bueno, supongo que no soy tan fuerte como pensaba y no puedo evitarlo.

Hermione podía haber dicho que pensaba que se le veía más que suficientemente _fuerte_ pero les haría entrar en una conversación que no era para estos momentos antes de irse a dormir. Tal vez al despertar pudieran haber superado esta situación.

_Es una batalla perdida de antemano_, pensó Malfoy notando como sus intentos por aplacar su deseo no hacían si no retroalimentarlo de manera que su erección se mostraba cada vez más intensa, fuerte si lo prefieres, y sin visos de apaciguarse. En realidad habría una manera para hacerlo pero, a pesar de que iban a dormir juntos, y desnudos, no habían llegado a tal nivel de intimidad, ¿verdad?

Cuando salió de esa línea de pensamientos se encontró con que Hermione ya se encontraba en la cama tumbada boca arriba antes de removerse hasta encontrar la postura elegida para poder dormir. Esta fue tumbada de lado y con su cuerpo algo encogido en posición fetal, un gesto que aún permanecía de su tiempo en vida, pero que no mostraba ningún tipo de reacción natural al mismo. Simplemente era una postura más. Recriminándose por su infantil reacción, aunque no tanto por el tema físico-sexual de la misma, Malfoy se subió a la cama tumbándose y dándole la espalda a Hermione. Por lo menos se dio el lujo de una pequeña almohada porque no tenía muchas ganas de revolcar su cabello en la tierra aunque eso fuera un gesto sin ningún tipo de educación por Hermione que no tenía almohada alguna, ni la pidió. Claro que ella, como vampiresa con un mes de no vida, debía estar acostumbrada a dormir de esta manera.

_¿Quién lo hubiera dicho de ti, Malfoy? Apartándote de una chica que no muestra ningún tipo de temor a tu presencia a su lado a pesar de la común desnudez de ambos._

Un vistazo le indicó que su erección no había cedido lo más mínimo y, aunque era algo de lo que estar orgulloso, en estos momentos no es que lo estuviera mucho. Con un suspiro se volvió para encarar a Hermione pero, eso sí, no la tocaría ni el roce más ínfimo. Lo último que pensaba Malfoy que necesitaba Hermione era sentir su calidez contra la frialdad de su actual cuerpo. Sería como una bofetada recordándole su estado de no muerto.

Hermione tampoco hizo ademán de acercarse pero tampoco retrocedió de manera que durmió de seguido sin que nada alterase su sueño.

Fue la primera vez que durmieron juntos. No fue la última.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Lollipop Wand**

Malfoy se encontraba en el salón cuando escuchó como llamaban a la puerta y no tardó nada en abrirla para encontrarse… ¿a Hermione? Y no era solamente su presencia lo que le causaba sorpresa si no el que estuviera llevando el mismo vestido que llevó durante el Baile.

—¿Puedo pasar, Malfoy?— le preguntó Hermione con voz ausente.

—Que no se diga que no tengo modales. Adelante, Granger— la invitó a pasar.

Error.

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba sucediendo Malfoy se encontró deslizándose por el suelo sintiendo un dolor en su pecho, el sitio exacto donde la palma de Hermione había hecho contacto empujándolo al interior, mientras la puerta fue cerrada tan violentamente que le extrañó el que no hubiera sido arrancada de los goznes. Cuando se detuvo se encontró sobre él la, ahora mismo, imponente figura de Hermione, la vampiresa. Estaba a punto de morir desangrado pero no pudo evitar pensar que se veía terriblemente hermosa y letalmente sexy. Ese pensamiento se echó a un lado cuando Hermione le inclinó la cabeza para mostrar su cuello en todo su esplendor y sintió su mordedura atravesando su tierna carne. Nada de unos afilados colmillos dejando dos inocentes agujeritos si no un bocado con el que le arrancó un pedazo del cuello haciendo brotar la sangre con igual violencia. Cubriendo aquel surtidor de sangre con la boca empezó a beber y no pararía hasta dejarlo completamente seco.

La muerte de Draco Malfoy.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Hermione se encontraba agazapada sobre el cuerpo de Malfoy, desnudo como se encontraba el suyo propio, pero este seguía con los ojos cerrados tratando de no despertarse del todo. A pesar de las apariencias no se trataba de algo de temática sexual… salvo por las apariencias, por supuesto.

—Sigues siendo un maestro en oclumancia y legeremancia, Malfoy— decidió cumplimentar antes de responderle la pregunta—. Y solamente trataba de mostrarte lo que acabará sucediendo alguna noche.

Tras las palabras de Hermione hubo un silencio que casi pudo hacer creer que Malfoy había quedado completamente dormido una vez más. No fue así.

—Ya sé los peligros que entrañas, Granger. Y si esto es todo pues te sugiero que vuelvas a dormirte que repetir esto cada día lo único que hace es que pierdas horas de sueño.

Con gesto serio, y pensándose si hacerle caso o no, Hermione volvió a tumbarse en su lado de la tierra. Boca arriba y con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho. El sueño la atrapó como si alguien hubiera pulsado un botón y la desconectase.

Cuando Malfoy se despertó lo hizo, para su desgracia, con la cara sobre la tierra, obviamente con la cabeza fuera de la almohada, y a punto de empezar a tomar tierra como desayuno, o merienda debido a las horas que eran. Antes de poder detenerse se había llevado una mano a la cara para limpiársela pero solamente logró ensuciarse aún más.

Todo su cuerpo estaba manchado de tierra y… ¡sorpresa, sorpresa!, que no lo fue en absoluto puesto que conocía demasiado bien a su propio cuerpo, se despertó llevando una, sana, erección. Por lo menos esperaba que no siguiera siendo la misma con la que se había acostado.

Al volverse hacia Hermione se la encontró, ella sí, en la misma postura con que la vio antes de dormirse. Si algo podía asegurarse era que Malfoy no la llegó a tocar porque no había ningún tipo de marca, provocada por la tierra que cubría el cuerpo del Slytherin, en el alabastro cuerpo de Hermione.

_Supongo que se despertará cuando ella quiera,_ pensó Malfoy levantándose de la cama desperezando su cuerpo que, a pesar del lugar en el que durmió, se encontraba de lo más relajado y descansado, salvo por su erección, por supuesto. Aunque también se le podía decir así.

Cierto que podía haber hecho desaparecer toda aquella suciedad pero se encontraba muy necesitado de una buena ducha, esperando que llevando a su mente por otros derroteros, como lo que hacer con la situación de Hermione o el futuro de su negocio en común, harían desaparecer su erección. Lo habría hecho si Hermione no hubiera elegido este momento para despertarse… y querer tener también una ducha. Tampoco era para culparla puesto que toda la parte posterior de su cuerpo se encontraba manchada de tierra.

Fue después de compartir una ducha que Malfoy recordó que podía haberle indicado a Hermione el baño de invitados. ¿Por qué no se acordó de ello en ese momento? No algo muy difícil de responder la verdad sea dicha.

—¿Te apetece beber algo?— le preguntó Malfoy sin especificar lo que porque ambos sabían de que se trataba. Sangre de Malfoy.

De haber podido Hermione se habría ruborizado pero, por lo menos, bajó la mirada un momento para dejar clara su postura al respecto.

—No, pero gracias por preguntármelo, Malfoy.

Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba, aunque tampoco se esperaba encontrarse colgado boca abajo con un _levicorpus_ quedando su cuello a la altura perfecta de la boca de Hermione y sus colmillos. Simplemente estaba confundido.

—¿Qué sucede, Granger? ¿Ya no te gusta mi _cosecha_?

La penetrante mirada que le dedicó Hermione le hizo tragar en seco y, para su completa sorpresa, tener una nueva erección. Iba a tener que hacer algo al respecto porque no podía ir por ahí con el ¿temor? de sufrir una en cualquier momento, ¿verdad?

—No quiero abusar— y lo dice la que se metió en la ducha junto a él no hace menos de un cuarto de hora—. Y no es que sienta la necesidad de alimentarme por lo que creo que es mejor que te recuperes.

Una pregunta, más bien una duda, le picaba la punta de la lengua de Malfoy.

—¿Sabes algo al respecto sobre tus nuevos hábitos alimenticios, Granger?

Hermione se sentó a la mesa mientras veía como el Slytherin colocaba su desayuna en ella antes de tomar asiento justo enfrente de su posición.

—Sé que me obligó a beber sangre de alguien la noche en que me desperté pero nunca supe de quien se trató… o si llegué a matarle durante mi búsqueda natural, aunque del todo antinatural fuera del ámbito del vampirismo, de sustento— Hermione había buscado el cadáver pero ni siquiera teniendo su olor logró encontrarlo. Por lo que supuso que no habría quedado ni rastro del mismo una vez su creador decidió deshacerse del cuerpo—. No volví a alimentarme hasta que bebí de ti, Malfoy. A pesar de haber sentido la necesidad de hacerlo en demasiadas ocasiones. Estoy segura de que un vampiro reciente debe alimentarse bastante de seguido pero yo me negué a ello.

—¿Y ahora te sigues negando, Granger?

—No, ahora no tengo hambre— le respondió antes de dedicarle una media sonrisa de lo más común en los labios del propio Malfoy—. O sed.

—Espero que no te haga sentir incómoda comiendo delante de ti— lo último que necesitaba era restregarle su humanidad… _¿y por qué eso ha sonado de lo más sucio en tu mente, Malfoy? Ah, cierto. No ayuda nada el haberte duchado con ella_.

—No, Malfoy. Tienes que comer y, además, debo admitir que tienes modales muchísimo mejores que los de Ron— no pudo evitar añadir recordando la total falta de decoro en la mesa de su amigo—. Terminas de masticar y tragar antes de hablar.

—Faltaría más— farfulló Malfoy con una falsa actitud de molestia e indignación por semejante insinuación por parte de Hermione—. ¿Quieres acabar con todo lo aún pendiente acerca de nuestro negocio en común, Granger?

No pudo evitarlo.

—¿Aún quieres tenerme como socia a pesar de, bueno, mi actual condición?

La verdad es que, seguramente por no haberla visto durante un mes, el haberla visto desnuda durmiendo a su lado, o en la ducha que compartieron, incluso el verla beber de su sangre, o, simplemente, verla ante él con ese gesto de inocente confusión enmascarada por su actual naturaleza impávida pero a Malfoy no le pareció nunca más atractiva.

—No veo ningún tipo de impedimento para que no sea así, Granger— le dijo antes de terminarse su bebida—. ¿O es qué tú si ves alguno?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y Malfoy no pudo si no fijarse en aquel cabello castaño, que nunca jamás volvería a crecerle, e imaginárselo atrapado en dos voluminosas coletas que caían sobre el pecho de Hermione. ¿O debería decirse que caen sobre sus pechos cubriéndoselos? Porque, de estar desnuda, sería la completa estampa del deseo no tan inocente. Irrelevante. Su belleza no se debía a tener el cabello largo o corto si no en sí misma.

—Entonces nos pondremos a ello cuando termine de fregar— Hermione estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Malfoy hizo unos movimientos con su varita y la loza empezó a lavarse sola. Tendría que haberlo sospechado—. Y ahora, no te lo tomes a mal, pero viendo las dudas con respecto al tiempo que transcurre con tu necesidad de alimentarte, ¿no piensas que podrías escribir tu propio libro acerca de lo que en verdad es ser un vampiro, Granger?— Malfoy movió las cejas sugestivamente—. Tu propio libro. Seguro que escribir ha sido uno de tus grandes sueños de futuro.

Era cierto. En verdad Hermione se daba de cuenta que Malfoy sabía mucho sobre ella o, dicho de una manera más correcta, sabía leerla mejor de lo que uno podría esperarse de alguien que no resultaba ser alguien cercano, o íntimo, con ella. Ni siquiera sus amigos la conocían de una manera tan profunda, tan perfecta como si lo supiera todo de ella.

_¿Sigue siendo uno de tus sueños, Hermione?_, se preguntó con respecto a su nueva naturaleza y no podía si no llegar a una única posible respuesta. _Sí, aún quiero escribir y cuantos más libros mejor._

Lo que, siendo sinceros, podría hacer ahora al ser una criatura inmortal.

—¿Me ayudarás leyendo y ofreciéndome tu opinión, Malfoy?— le preguntó mientras en su rostro seguía manteniéndose una ilusionada sonrisa que hacía mucho que no se veía tan libre, sincera y despreocupada.

—¿Realmente te fiarías de mí con tu libro?

—Cierto. Supongo que en primer lugar debería enseñarte a leer con propiedad— le respondió con tono resignado. Nadie que la escuchase podría pensar que no era nada más que una muchacha más tan inocente como cualquier otra—. ¿Ves? Será algo bueno para los dos.

—Me parece que alguien se va a quedar sin postre por un tiempo— bufó Malfoy irguiendo su rostro con toda la dignidad que otorgaba el apellido Malfoy, junto al nombre de Draco en particular.

Las risas de Hermione se cortaron al instante y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del Slytherin mientras trataba de que aceptase sus disculpas. Claro que, con tanto movimiento, fue esperado el que llegasen a tropezarse cayéndose al suelo.

Hermione se golpeó de espaldas y a punto estuvo de ser aplastada si no fuera porque Malfoy detuvo su caída apoyando ambas manos en el suelo justo a ambos lados de la cabeza de Hermione.

—Todo esto resulta tan _normal_— susurró Hermione profundizando en los plateados ojos de Malfoy.

—Será porque es normal, Granger.

La seguridad con la que lo decía Malfoy la hacía ser capaz de creérselo aún cuando no podía sentir los latidos de su corazón muerto. ¿Pero estaba tan muerto su corazón? Porque aunque no le latía seguía estremeciéndose cuando se trataba de Malfoy de la misma manera en que lo había hecho cuando estaba vivo y latía con fuerza y a gran velocidad.

_La mente domina el cuerpo, Hermione._

—Me parece que alguien debería actualizar la entrada de la palabra normal en el diccionario.

—Y te gustaría hacerlo a ti, ¿verdad?— la sonrisa de Malfoy, por difícil de ver, se hacía mucho más hermosa y atractiva. Atrayente.

—Postre.

Vale, de todo lo que podía llegar a decir Hermione, esto no era lo que tenía en mente Malfoy.

—Creía que no tenías hambre… o sed— añadió recordando que esto es lo que le había dicho Hermione antes.

Tan cerca su rostro que podía contar cada una de las largas pestañas que se batían con cada ligero parpadeo. Cogió su rostro entre sus manos y alzando su rostro cubrió sus labios cálidos y llenos de vida con los suyos. Fríos y completamente muertos.

—Me dijiste que podría tomar el que yo prefiriera y repetir todas las veces que quisiera— le dijo al volver a tumbarse contra el suelo antes de llevarse la yema de unos dedos sobre sus labios para notar la diferencia en ellos luego de haberle besado—. Están ligeramente cálidos.

—¿Te sorprende?

—El frío de mis labios debería haber apagado su calor en lugar de eliminar parte de mi frialdad— su mente seguía trabajando a demasiadas revoluciones por minuto pero eso era algo bueno porque le decía que seguía siendo la misma Hermione.

Aquella media sonrisa.

—Bueno, se asegura por ahí que estoy que ardo, Granger— aquello le sacó una sonrisa a Hermione—. Así que te apetece postre. ¿Y tienes pensado repetir?— Hermione asintió mientras le ofrecía la media sonrisa made in Draco Malfoy—. ¿Una vez?— negación—, ¿dos veces?— otra negación—. Mmmm suena muy prometedor pero yo también creo recordar que tenía que olvidarme de llevar _esto_ a un término más allá del ámbito de los negocios, Granger.

Hermione también lo recordaba.

—Estaba mintiendo— y se habría ruborizado de poder—. En verdad he mentido tanto cuando se trataba de ti que incluso había empezado a creerme mis propias mentiras.

Aquello sonaba tan interesante como prometedor.

—¿Alguna qué me interesaría conocer?

Hermione giró la cabeza apartando la vista de Malfoy.

—Que te detestase tanto durante nuestros años en Hogwarts, por muchos méritos que hubieras hecho para merecértelo. Pero me apoyé más en la oposición y rivalidad de manera que enterré dichos sentimientos— apretó con fuerza los párpados tratando de no llorar. Lo último que necesitaba era manchar su rostro con sus sangrientas lágrimas—. Tanto tiempo desperdiciado y cuando podía dar un paso a un nuevo rumbo… ¡va y me matan!

Sintió los dedos de Malfoy cogerla delicadamente por el mentón, luego de acariciar en su paso sobre sus labios, para obligarla a encararle nuevamente. No opuso resistencia a ello, y si hubiera querido le habría resultado imposible a Malfoy el poder moverla.

¡Entonces la besó!

Se trató de un beso que se sintió glorioso como escaso por la corta duración del mismo aunque, si la intención había sido el hacerla desear por más, lo logró con creces.

—Siempre se ha enseñado que no se debe mentir. ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que pudieran tener tanta razón?— le preguntó aguantándose la sonrisa que se reflejó en los labios de Hermione—. No más mentiras… ¿entre nosotros?

—Decir únicamente la verdad podría acabar con el Mundo— asintió Hermione—. ¡Entre nosotros!

La sonrisa de Malfoy mudó a un gesto serio.

—Seré muy estricto contigo.

No terminó de decirlo cuando Hermione lo volteó colocándose a horcajadas sobre Malfoy mientras le sujetaba ambas manos por encima de su cabeza.

—Podrías perder el tiempo intentándolo, Malfoy— se burló Hermione exudando seguridad por todo su ser.

No se trataba de una postura con la que escucharías alguna queja viniendo por parte de Malfoy.

—Me refería con respecto al manuscrito de tu futuro libro, Granger— Malfoy le ofreció una maliciosa sonrisa ante la cara de sorpresiva vergüenza que se le puso a Hermione—. Aunque me parece de lo más sexy este aspecto tan dominante por tu parte.

Hermione negó con la cabeza con un _suspiro_ resignado por su parte.

—¿Y por qué no me extraña en absoluto?

—¿Porque ya habías pensado en este rol dominante por tu parte conmigo para tenerme bajo tu control y órdenes, Granger?

Sí, ciertamente ella resultaba mucho más sencilla de leer aunque, en este momento, también Hermione podía ver lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza de Malfoy en estos momentos.

—¿Quieres que te dé tu primera orden, Malfoy?

—Devotamente.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Finalizará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Lollipop Wand**

No resultó muy difícil, o problemático, el conseguir que el dueño de la librería les prestase el local para la presentación del libro. Y no se trataba solamente por el dinero ofrecido si no que, luego de algo poco más de un año desde que el negocio de La Tienda diera comienzo, el público empezó a ver a Malfoy con otros ojos, dejando atrás su pasado como mortífago o el exceso de privacidad que mantenía sobre su vida privada. Se había vuelto respetable, o todo lo que podía serlo Draco Malfoy, por supuesto.

Algo más difícil, el pasado que compartían no lo hacía muy sencillo, fue el lograr que ciertas personas acudieran al local pero no para la presentación o, para ser más exactos, no para la presentación del libro en cuestión. Un libro del que se supo su existencia no hace mucho y que la gente pensaba que estaba siendo escrito por el propio Malfoy. ¿Y qué podrían pensar si no?

Los Potter, los Weasley, incluso el ministro de Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt estaban presentes junto a otros antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts que podían llamarse amigos de Hermione. Aunque no de Malfoy. Por ello todo esto resultaba de lo más extraño y confuso a primera vista. Sobre todo con unos invitados en especial, en particular.

Los Granger.

Jack y Jean Granger.

—Muchas gracias por acudir. Podéis tomar asiento— les ofreció Malfoy mientras se apoyaba contra la mesa frente a todo aquel grupo de personas.

—¿Para qué nos has hecho venir, Malfoy?— preguntó Harry sin poder evitar una mirada de reojo hacia los Granger. El saludo que les había dado antes había sido de lo más doloroso puesto que la pérdida de Hermione jamás podría ser olvidada o superada—. Estoy bastante seguro de que no se trata de un intento por dar notoriedad a tu libro, o eso es lo que espero.

Antes de que Malfoy le pudiera replicar se le adelantó uno de los pelirrojos presentes.

—Pues yo diría que esa es la única causa porque, sinceramente, ¿quién querría leer algo escrito por el hurón? Ni siquiera Hermione lo habría leído— dijo casi sin pensar y se formó un tenso silencio.

—პატარა დრაკონი— léase como _"patara drakoni"_, o lo que es lo mismo, _pequeño dragón_ en georgiano— no necesita de nadie para llamar la atención, incluso cuando se trata de un libro— Ron se volvió hacia el origen de aquella voz.

—¿Le estás defendiendo?

Esto se ganó un rodar de ojos por parte de su hermano.

—A estas alturas deberías de haber comprendido que del pasado se debe aprender, y luego de una buena broma a su costa, seguir adelante. Mis negocios con _Drakoni_ son tanto a nivel profesional como personales. Debajo de sus _escamas_ se esconde un pequeño huroncito del que uno se puede fiar— le explicó George—. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, hermanito.

—Como para usarnos para su propio beneficio— replicó un molesto Ron.

—Ron— le pidió amablemente Harry antes de que Ginny le propinase una mirada letal a su hermano. Aunque mejor una mirada que algo que saliera de su varita.

—Muy bien, muy bien, pero no tengo por qué quedarme aquí para nada de lo que tenga que decir— bufó molesto poniéndose en pie siempre llevando colgada de su brazo a Lavender. A diferencia de lo ocurrido durante el sexto curso en Hogwarts ahora era Ron el que buscaba estas maneras tan posesivas por parte de la muchacha. Por supuesto porque estaba en su mano el poner los límites a su conveniencia.

Sin que nadie de los presentes pudiera notarlo fueron lanzados los encantamientos necesarios para impedir que se pudieran marchar de la librería.

—Tienes y lo harás, Weasley. Así que siéntate y cierra el pico— la seriedad con la que habló Malfoy resultó de lo más inesperada—. Que quede claro que tu madre trató de ofrecerte buenos modales.

Solamente fue necesario el nombrar a su madre para que sintiera la intensa mirada que esta le estaba lanzando y, con mala cara, se volvió a sentar en su lugar. También estaba el hecho de que no quería quedar como un completo imbécil delante de Kingsley porque, como auror que era Ron, se podría ver en una situación de lo más comprometida en un futuro debido a su actitud.

—Lo primero que me gustaría decir es que el tiempo que ha pasado hasta este encuentro ha sido del todo necesario por causas que sabrán más adelante. También decir que las personas a las que va dirigido todo esto, principalmente, es a los señores Granger.

Parecía ser que esto cogió por sorpresa a todos. Sobre todo a Jack y Jean.

—¿Nosotros?— se preguntó Jack luego de mirarse con su mujer—. En verdad no sé ni cómo hemos venido en primer lugar.

—Les envié una _invitación_ pero esa no importa porque…

—¿Los has traído usando una invitación encantada, Malfoy?

Por un momento iba a pararse a pensar qué era lo peor de esta situación. Si el que Harry dijera aquello como si Malfoy se hubiera devorado a todo primogénito de Inglaterra o el que Kingsley le estuviera lanzando una mirada del todo peligrosa que le aseguraba que tendrían una conversación al final de este encuentro.

Por supuesto que la pregunta de Harry indignó de mala manera a Jack, Jean tampoco es que estuviera muy contenta pero, por lo menos, sabía controlarse mucho mejor. Al poco tiempo se les fueron sumando más y más gente hasta que todo se volvió una algarabía de donde no se podía sacar ni una palabra en claro.

—¡CÁLLENSE TODOS!— y el grito de Malfoy logró su objetivo, sin necesidad de usar un _Sonorus_ para ello, aunque su rostro airado también ayudaba de tal manera que, cuando volvió a mudar a uno calmado y con sus reacciones bajo control, uno habría pensado que aquel exabrupto fue cosa de su imaginación—. Están aquí porque tengo una información con respecto al _cuerpo_ de su hija— dijo dirigiéndose a los padres de Hermione e incidiendo en lo del cuerpo.

Como uno habría esperado que sucediera Ron se puso en pie al instante, tan de improviso que estuvo a punto de tirar al suelo a Lavender, mientras en la mano aferraba su varita apuntando directamente al Slytherin.

—¡Sabía que tenías algo que ver, maldita serpiente!— escupió Ron mientras su rostro enrojecía de furia—. Y me decían que me equivocaba pero tenía razón. ¿Dónde está Hermione?, ¿qué le has hecho?

—No siempre hay una primera vez para todo— dijo Malfoy con voz tranquila ignorando el extremo de la varita que le estaba apuntando—. ¿Qué Weasley piense las cosas antes de actuar? Pedir demasiado.

Los gritos por parte de Ron no pudieron ser silenciados por nadie hasta que Jean se puso en pie justo delante del pelirrojo que ante la imposibilidad de apuntar a Malfoy con la varita la bajó. Solamente para ser reprendido por sus padres, Molly sobre todo.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes de mi hija?— le preguntó Jean antes de sentir como su marido la cogía por la cintura en actitud protectora—. ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra?—pero la pregunta más afilada fue la siguiente—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

El rostro de Malfoy solamente podía significar una única respuesta. Aquella que desde hace algo más de un año nadie quería darle ninguna veracidad a pesar de que todo llevaba hacia dicha realidad.

—Señora Granger— la llamó mientras esta lloraba desconsoladamente con el rostro oculto contra el pecho de Jack—. Ha sido una espera muy dolorosa pero el tiempo de espera era necesario.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir, muchacho?— le preguntó el padre de Hermione sin dejar de consolar a su esposa.

—Que ambas partes han sufrido de igual manera, o una bastante parecida.

Estaba claro que las palabras de Malfoy solamente estaban confundiendo a todos los presentes.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Malfoy?— fue el turno de Ginny para preguntar porque Harry estaba más ocupado tratando de que Ron se reprimiera un poco.

—Digo que Hermione murió la misma noche en que desapareció— aquella respuesta tan directa fue como un puñetazo.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo?— le preguntó Harry tras pasarle a los padres de Ron a su inquieto hijo aunque nunca llegó puesto que Lavender lo atrapó antes. Lo que fue mucho mejor porque, si había alguien capaz de tranquilizar a Ron esa era Lavender—. Durante los interrogatorios nunca has dicho nada sobre esto, Malfoy. ¿Cómo es posible entonces el que puedas saber sobre la, presunta, muerte de Hermione?

Malfoy le respondería con la verdad pero en el imperceptible momento de duda, puesto que no era su lugar para desvelarlo, una voz se le adelantó. Una voz conocida por todos los que aquí se encontraban.

La voz de una persona, presuntamente, muerta.

—Porque yo se lo expliqué todo.

La voz de una persona muerta.

Primero no se encontraba presente pero al siguiente parpadeo la encontraron allí de pie delante de todos ellos y a la derecha de Malfoy. A su lado. Su cabello se encontraba igual de corto que siempre pero había hecho una fina trenza en un lateral con el poco material a su disposición. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que estuviera llevando unos cortísimos shorts que se amoldaban a su cuerpo de una manera demasiado sugestiva para que lo hiciera en alguien de quien todos pensaban estaba muerta, aunque no lo hubieran dicho, y una camisa negra que le dejaba el ombligo a la vista con los suficientes botones superiores desabrochados para mostrar un atrevido escote. Sorprendentemente llevaba puestas unas deportivas.

No se trataba del vestuario con el que ninguno de ellos habría pensado que llevaría cuando la encontrasen o que debería haber llevado en estos momentos pero Hermione quería dejar claro con su ropa que no era la misma y su modo de ver ya no tenía que amoldarse a lo que el resto del mundo, la sociedad, pudieran pensar. Le sentaba bien y le apeteció vestirse así.

Por fortuna no hubo desmayos pero sí alguna varita alzada, y no debido a la sensualidad que emanaba Hermione si no por simple precaución. Por supuesto que llegaron las voces que protestaban lo que consideraban un insulto por parte de Malfoy a la memoria de Hermione. Le acusaron de usar poción multijugos para montar todo este espectáculo. Pero, si fuera así, ¿a qué se debía la palidez que mostraba _Hermione_?

—Cierra el pico, Ron— la frialdad en la voz de _Hermione_ iba pareja a la frialdad que proyectaba su palidez—. No hagas que empiece a arrepentirme de todo esto.

—¿Todo esto? ¿Y qué se supone que es _todo esto_, _Hermione_?— preguntó Ron, con el mayor tono de burla posible de su parte, sin dejar de apuntarle con su varita.

—Mostrarme a mis amigos y familia— dijo dedicando una mirada a sus confundidos padres que no parecían haber reaccionado aún—. Y si no dejas de apuntarme con la varita no haré como Harry con el trol en primer año y acabarás con ella en otro agujero mucho más al sur.

Ginny no pudo evitar el reírse tanto por lo dicho por Hermione como para liberar algo de la tensión que sentía con todo esta situación.

—Si le contaste lo sucedido al señor Malfoy supongo que no te importará explicarnos al resto lo sucedido, Hermione.

Ron miró para Kingsley como si se hubiera escapado de la cuarta planta de San Mungo. ¿Realmente había llamado a esta _Hermione_, bueno, pues eso, Hermione?

—No lo dirás en serio— le soltó Ron—. Deberías saber que es muy sencillo el usurpar el aspecto de la gente. ¡Y estamos hablando del maldito Draco Malfoy! El hurón nunca es una buena noticia. Él es el perfecto ejemplo de que ninguna noticia sí son buenas noticias.

El rostro de Hermione se endureció solamente el tiempo que tardó Malfoy en apoyar una mano sobre su hombro.

—Creo que ya es hora de que tomes algo. ¿Cuánto ha pasado ya, tres o ya cuatro desde la última vez?

Hermione asintió y pronto se encontró con una varita en la mano. Lo que no ayudó mucho con el nerviosismo de Ron que a punto estuvo de lanzar un hechizo si no hubiera sido por los reflejos de Harry al usar un _Palalingua_ en su amigo. Antes siquiera de que pudiera protestarle Harry temió haber cometido un error cuando Hermione se encontró de pronto ante Ron y en su mano, que antes estaba libre, ahora se encontraba aferrando la varita de Ron. Con cuidados movimientos se llevó su varita a la boca y la chupó con gran placer con un ligero estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo.

—No es una varita mágica, _Ron_— le dijo antes de lanzarle la varita de Ron a Harry—. Mejor se la guardas durante unos momentos, Harry.

A diferencia de cómo llegó ante Ron, Hermione volvió sobre sus pasos caminando con calma.

—Aunque no entiendo muy bien lo que está sucediendo sí siento que debería haber traído algo para picar porque me está entrando el hambre— dijo George y, para sorpresa del propio gemelo único, Angelina sacó de su bolso una caja donde guardaba varios bocadillos—. Hermosa, inteligente y siempre adelantándose ante cualquier eventualidad. Si no es perfecta dicha palabra carece de significado.

Finalmente Jean dio un paso hacia la muchacha que se asemejaba a su hija de la misma manera en que lo hizo, para desesperación de Ron, Molly. Sus respectivos maridos justo detrás de ellas con igual ansiedad y preparados para cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder.

—¿Hermione?

—¿Eres tú, cariño?

Por un momento Hermione se vio tentada de bajar la mirada avergonzada pero ese tiempo ya había pasado, ya lo superó con la ayuda de Malfoy, y por ello alzó su rostro con toda la serenidad y firmeza de la que era capaz.

—Sigo siendo yo.

Una extraña respuesta a una pregunta simple si te parabas a analizarla. Algo que harían cuando Jean llevó su mano al rostro de Hermione y al copárselo se percató de la frialdad del mismo.

—Estás helada— susurró Jean.

Hermione podía sentir la cálida sangre de su madre, de Molly y de los demás recorriendo sus cuerpos a mayor velocidad de la habitual debido al nerviosismo que sentían ante su presencia. Y eso que no sabían aún nada de lo que le había sucedido.

—Estoy muerta, mamá— le dijo con total sinceridad—. Llevo muerta desde mi abducción. Como bien se os ha dicho.

Aunque unos fueran magos y brujas y sus padres, en cambio, solamente muggles, en estos momentos todos se encontraban igual de confusos. Y no era para menos pues no todos los días vuelven a ver a una persona a la que creían muerta.

—No lo entiendo.

Hermione se dejó arrullar por aquella mano que cubrió con la suya propia. El contacto con su madre le traía una ingente cantidad de recuerdos que afloraban a gran velocidad. Tal vez demasiada para querer centrarse en ellos. Además no tenía tiempo para ello.

—Yo sí. Finalmente lo hago— le confirmó Hermione liberando la mano de su madre—. Es la vida. Nada más que la vida y la muerte que existen en el mundo que comparten.

—Nosotros le enseñamos a nuestra hija que no debía tomar dulces— fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Jack al ver como aquella muchacha que se suponía que era su hija Hermione se llevaba a la boca aquel caramelo para chuparlo nuevamente y disfrutar de ello—. El cuidado de una buena dentadura…

—… se realiza cada día sin ceder a peligrosos caprichos llamados dulces— terminó Hermione la frase de su padre cuyo rostro mostraba el mismo shock que portaba el de Jean. Nadie más que la verdadera Hermione podría saber esto, ¿verdad? En verdad sí pero ahora mismo no importaba ser detallistas.

—¿Hermione? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Ron no podía aceptar nada de todo esto.

—¡No significa nada! Es muy sencillo— en realidad no tan sencillo— usar legeremancia para encontrar este tipo de recuerdos sensibleros para poder engañar a los crédulos. Sea quien sea no es Hermione.

Con un solo paso se acercó tanto a sus padres, Molly y Arthur como a Ron aunque este estuviera más alejado. Este último retrocedió dicho paso a su pesar.

—No fue culpa tuya, Ron. Como adulta soy muy libre de tomar mis propias decisiones y si elegí aceptar la invitación fue porque así lo quise. Lo que sucedió luego fue por mi decisión y no por tu invitación.

Ron apretó los dientes pero aunque fue capaz de lograr no llorar le fue imposible el evitar que las lágrimas cayesen por su rostro.

—¿Qué sucedió,… Hermione?

El que la llamara por su nombre, el que la reconociera como Hermione fue algo que le llegó muy hondo y que nunca había podido sospechar que le pudiera resultar tan importante. Tal vez por la tozudez que sabía poseía Ron o, simplemente, porque era su amigo desde tanto tiempo que, para bien o para mal, lo necesitaba a su lado de alguna manera aunque no eternamente porque no existe paciencia para ello, por supuesto.

—Tras recibir el mensaje y despedirme de Draco— la naturalidad con la que dijo el nombre del Slytherin dejaba bien claro la cercanía que mantenían— me aparecí en el callejón junto a la calle donde se encontraba el local donde me esperabais pero no pude dar más de unos cuantos pasos cuando algo me atrapó y la oscuridad me envolvió por completo— Hermione no pudo si no formar una débil sonrisa ante el significado de sus palabras—. Mucho más de lo que podía haber pensado en un principio.

La habían atacado allí al lado mientras ellos se encontraban divirtiéndose. No necesitaba el ver las miradas de aquellos que habían estado allí aquella noche para recordar sus embriagadas palabras contra Hermione pensando que había decidido no aceptar la invitación. Y en realidad alguien la había abducido y…

—Cuando recuperé la consciencia ya no era la misma persona. Estaba helada, insensible y completamente muerta aunque, a pesar de ello, seguía siendo capaz de pensar y moverme. Era una no-muerta. Una vampiresa— el pensamiento de darle las gracias a su asesino por haberla matado cuando se encontraba inconsciente nunca llegó a producirse del todo porque al despertarse, hambrienta, lo primero que hizo fue ofrecerle a una joven muchacha, viva y demasiado joven para haber tenido su primera menstruación—. El hambre que sentí en aquel momento me tenía totalmente insensibilizada y sin ser totalmente consciente de mis actos. Lo único en que parecía o podía estar pensando en esos momentos era en alimentarme. Ante mí se encontraba mi primera _comida_ y, aunque ahora soy más consciente de los detalles de la misma, en aquel momento solamente era el medio para saciar el hambre, o debería decir mejor la sed, ingente que sentía.

La imagen de Hermione alimentándose de alguien fue suficiente para que sintieran nauseas y a George se le pasara el hambre. Por suerte ya había comido un par de bocadillos y, como buen Weasley que era, se quedarían en su estómago. La comida en un Weasley nunca sale por donde entra si no que sigue su camino natural.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!— el rostro horrorizado de su madre, para sorpresa de Hermione, fue como un puñal atravesando su inerte corazón—. ¿Mataste a alguien?

Pero no fue Hermione quien respondió si no alguien inesperado.

—No, no lo hizo— negó Kingsley—. No deben comparar estas acciones por parte de Hermione a como lo harían no siendo un vampiro. Ser humano y ser vampírico son dos naturalezas bien diferentes a las que solamente podrías poner como semejanza su aspecto humanoide.

—Pero eso no quita que haya matado a alguien— dijo Jack abrazando a su esposa que sollozaba.

—Un recién nacido cuando llega a este mundo lo hace de manera inocente y sigue sus más primarios instintos. El que los de un vampiro resulten grotescos a ojos humanos no los hace menos naturales para una criatura antinatural como resulta serlo— intervino Malfoy con suma calma—. Protección, calor, consuelo, alimento. Aunque necesidades comunes los métodos para su alcance difieren debido a la naturaleza de cada uno. Un vampiro es como es por su propia naturaleza pero, lamentablemente, no conocemos apenas nada de la misma. Hasta ahora.

Malfoy le lanzó uno de los libros a Harry mientras les ofreció otro a los padres de Hermione.

—¿"Yo, vampiro"?— leyó Harry el título—. Bastante obvio, ¿no crees, Malfoy?

—Para ayudar a gente como Weasley a los que se les atraganta los libros incluso tiene fotografías y dibujos— replicó Malfoy—. Este libro ha sido escrito para hacer comprender a la gente cual es la verdadera naturaleza de un vampiro y como este puede alterarla según sus necesidades de igual manera que puede hacerlo cualquier persona _viva_. Perseverancia y tesón. Y todos los presentes saben muy bien que no hay nadie que represente mejor esas cualidades que Hermione.

En la solapa interior del libro se encontraban dos fotografías. La primera de ellas mostraba a Hermione la última vez que fue vista con vida, durante el Baile, hermosa y con un sano color en sus mejillas. La segunda era una fotografía muy reciente, lo último que se hizo con respecto al libro antes de ser editado, y la mostraba ante una estantería llena de libros vistiendo un ajustado vestido de tela vaquera con el que se resaltaban sus atributos físicos. El efecto de su palidez y gesto serio se pronunciaba al abrir la boca y mostrar la longitud de sus colmillos mientras se pasaba la lengua por ellos de manera insinuante pero terriblemente peligrosa y letal.

—Una vez alimentada, y sin saber de quién o qué había sido del cuerpo que dejé detrás, mi asesino siguió tratando de alimentarme pero yo, con cierta consciencia gracias al hecho de haberme alimentado, me negué todas las veces que trató de alimentarme. Ni siquiera su posición como mi _creador_ logró hacer que me alimentase de nuevo y en una ocasión cuando menos se lo esperaba debido a mi falta de alimento… ¡lo maté!— Hermione se abrazó a sí misma al rememorar lo que sintió en aquel entonces—. Deseé morirme yo también y fue lo que traté de hacer al encerrarme en un agujero. Morirme por falta de alimento sería un largo proceso pero no podía pensar en nada peor para quien había matado a su creador. ¡Me sentía mal por haber matado a mi asesino! Hasta que una noche sentí algo que me atraía y a lo que no podía ponerle nombre. Entonces la puerta que me encontré se abrió para dejar paso a Draco.

—El que me hubiera encontrado a pesar de que mi hogar se encontraba bajo un _Fidelio_, y el terrible aspecto que tenía, me hicieron acogerla— Malfoy no pudo si no esbozar una orgullosa sonrisa—. Vino a mí de todos aquellos a quienes pudo haber acudido. Claro que de haber aparecido alguno de vosotros o algún auror habría sido mi final por muchos motivos.

Hermione, sin necesidad de mirar para él, supo que la atención de Harry se volvió a la piruleta en forma de varita que estaba disfrutando.

—Sí, Harry. Está hecha con la sangre de Draco. Deberías probar el regaliz que es capaz de hacer también— la cara de desagrado que se le puso a su amigo le hizo recordar el que se encontraban en mundos diferentes—. Ah, claro. Tendrás que fiarte entonces de mi palabra.

—¿Y es necesario el que te alimentes de su sangre, Hermione?— le preguntó Harry.

Hermione paseó su mirada por todos los presentes, desde sus amigos hasta sus padres, y no pudo si no ser completamente sincera.

—Hasta unos tres meses de que Draco me acogiera veía a cualquiera como simple alimento pero ahora puedo veros como quienes sois en realidad. Mis amigos y mi familia.

—¿Y quién es _Draco_ para ti?

Uno habría esperado esta pregunto que viniese de Ron, por ciertos motivos, pero no fue así si no que quien la realizó fue…

—¿Que quién es Draco para mí, papá?— los ojos avellana de Hermione se oscurecieron rojo sangre antes de recuperar su tonalidad natural—. Draco es mi vida.

—Sí, habéis escuchado perfectamente— intervino un burlón Malfoy—. Incluso los vampiros pueden resultar de lo más melosos. Tal vez sea por mi sangre debido a todos los dulces que me he comido en mi vida— Hermione trató de propinarle un puñetazo en el brazo pero Malfoy logró esquivarlo—. ¿He logrado esquivar a una vampiresa? Nah, es que no quiere dañar mi ego.

—Pues con lo grande que lo tienes tendrá que estar siempre en guardia— fue el turno de Ginny para burlarse de Malfoy y toda esta situación—. ¿Es por tu sed de sangre y la necesidad de lograr controlarte el que no te mostrases antes a nosotros?— le preguntó directamente a Hermione.

La muchacha asintió ligeramente, y con cierto pesar.

—Ahora puedo aceptar que os neguéis a tenerme a vuestro lado pero, ¿antes?— Hermione se mordió la lengua—. Antes me habría sentido insultada, ultrajada y la violencia de mi nueva naturaleza no habría permitido que la _comida_ se atreviera a menospreciarme.

—Comida, ¿eh?— Ginny le lanzó una mirada a su amiga mientras apoyaba una mano en la cintura—. Espero que yo no sea de la que engorde.

Hermione sonrió a su mejor amiga.

—Nah, estoy segura de que eres dietética— le dijo antes de que ambas muchachas rompieran a reír y se fundieran en un abrazo que las llenó por completo.

—¿Te altera mi cercanía?— susurró Ginny.

—Para nada— le aseguró Hermione—. No te preocupes.

—¿Te pongo cachonda?— le preguntó tras unos segundos mientras aguantaba la sonrisa para no volver a reírse.

—Nada— dijo con firmeza Hermione.

—Oi, ¿cómo que nada?— se quejó Ginny logrando hacer reír a Hermione—. ¿Ni siquiera un poquito? Por lo que leí los muggles creen que los vampiros son seres completamente sexuales.

Hermione negó ligeramente.

—Bueeeeno, tal vez un poquito si me pones pero no diré nada más en presencia de nuestros padres— le susurró al oído mientras una mano bajó discretamente de la cintura y bordeó el trasero de Ginny que se apartó entre risas y lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Hermione que no tenía ninguna fuerza.

Ginny no tardó en encontrarse abrazada por Harry.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?— le preguntó solamente para oídos de la pelirroja.

—Cosas de chicas— le respondió evasivamente pero al ver que su novio no lo iba a dejar pasar decidió darle lo que le pedía—. Saber si como vampiresa que es ahora sentía el deseo de meterme mano— los ojos de Harry se abrieron exageradamente a través de sus gafas—. Es interesante saber que puedo poner cachonda a una vampiresa. Y me habló de montar un trío con Malfoy porque a ti te sigue considerando un hermano.

Para diversión de Ginny, Harry la cambió a su otro costado lejos de Hermione y Malfoy, quienes se mostraron confusos con dicha acción.

—Me parece que no habrá ningún trío— le dijo a Hermione con exagerada tristeza—… por ahora. ¡Bromeaba, bromeaba!— le aseguró a Harry antes de que este pudiera decir algo.

—No tiene ninguna gracia— dijo Ron con mala cara.

Una voz que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio se pudo escuchar y trajo a Hermione recuerdos de tiempos pasados. Un primer encuentro y una primera metedura de pata por su parte con respecto a ella.

—La tiene si no lo decía en serio— dijo aquella voz ensoñadora—. De lo contrario en lugar de gracia sería algo muy sexy— Hermione sonrió solamente para Luna—. Te quedan igual de bien como tus antiguos incisivos.

Ciertamente no había nadie como Luna Lovegood.

—Muchas gracias, Luna. Me alegra saber que algunas cosas, y personas, no han cambiado nada.

—Pero yo sí he cambiado, Hermione— le replicó con el mismo tono que habría usado una persona medio dormida—. Eres tú la que no ha cambiado nada en todo este tiempo, y que no cambiará nunca más siendo un vampiro.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse cuando hace muchos meses atrás se habría sentido desgraciada si alguien le hubiera dicho algo parecido. Siempre con la verdad por delante y, para _alivio_ de los padres de Hermione, sin edulcorar.

Por increíble que pudiera parecer esta actitud tan tranquila por parte de Hermione, a lo que había que unir el verla chupar de aquel pirulí de sangre con verdadero gusto, no parecía que fuera del agrado de los padres de la muchacha. Estos pensaban que, luego de todo este tiempo en el que pensaban que estaba muerta, del todo y sin posibilidad de regreso, el que pareciese que se lo tomaba con total despreocupación era como si estuviera despreciando el dolor que habían sufrido por su muerte.

—¿Podrías comportarte un poco, Hermione? Pensábamos que estabas muerta y ahora descubrimos que solamente no lo estás, o no del todo, si no que eres un vampiro y que has pasado todo este tiempo con este Malfoy del que, prácticamente, lo único que habíamos escuchado de él no lo dejaba en muy buen lugar. Y todo eso viniendo de ti.

Hermione escuchó en silencio, con el caramelo en la boca, las palabras de su padre con una atención de lo más enervante con la que podría incluso imponerse a la soñadora de Luna.

—Lo primero es que por ley el ser un vampiro es estar muerto— dijo mirando de reojo a Kingsley que se mostraba avergonzado de que así fuera—. Y si estoy con Draco es porque mis actuales instintos, los que miran más por mi bien de lo que lo hacían mis instintos cuando estaba viva, me llevaron hasta él por buenos motivos. Uno pensaría que podría haber sido casi un suicidio pero no solamente me acogió si no que supo como tratar mi actual condición. Si me he presentado hoy es porque me enseñó, y convenció, de que me haría más mal que bien el cortar todo lazo con mi vida pasada y, aún con el temor de que se le suba a la cabeza, debo decir que tenía toda la razón. Podría haber cortado toda conexión con todos vosotros, sobre todo pensando que con mi actual naturaleza sobreviviré a todos y cada uno de vosotros e incluso a vuestros nietos o tataranietos si me paro a pensar en ello, pero eso mismo indica el alto valor de no dejar pasar la oportunidad de compartir estos momentos en los que nos encontramos juntos.

Jean acarició el rostro de su hija estremeciéndose debido a la frialdad de su piel pero sin apartar la mirada de los ojos avellana de Hermione.

—Pensé que te había perdido pero, a pesar de todo el tiempo, un espacio en mi corazón, aquel que existe para ti, nunca se vació como si fuera capaz de saber que aún te encontrabas ahí fuera— Jean se abrazó con Hermione—. Si Draco te hace tanto bien no lo dejes escapar, Hermione. Solamente te pido que no nos apartes de tu lado solamente porque ahora seas un vampiro porque no importa. Muggle, bruja o vampiresa es irrelevante puesto que siempre seguirás siendo mi hija.

Sangrientas lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Hermione antes de fundirse en el abrazo de su madre.

—Os eché tanto de menos, mamá— sollozó Hermione. No la actitud que uno se esperaría de uno de los no muertos más letales de la naturaleza.

—No llores, Hermione— le pidió su padre abrazando a esposa e hija.

—Eso, no lo hagas porque resulta de lo más desagradable— soltó Ron poniendo mala cara ante aquellas marcas sangrientas en el pálido rostro de Hermione. Claro que se ganó un par de cachetadas por parte de Ginny y de Molly para luego sumarse una de George que quiso participar en la ronda de "Hit the Weasel", tal y como se había burlado Malfoy ante los dos golpes iniciales.

—Hay cosas que no entendemos y nos cuesta— siguió Jack ignorando los quehaceres de los Weasley— pero siempre seguirás siendo nuestra pequeña.

Malfoy, que se había puesto a leer por encima uno de los capítulos del libro de Hermione, lo dejó para dirigirse a Kingsley.

—¿Será capaz de hacer algo con la aceptación existente hacia los vampiros o pasará lo mismo que con los licántropos?— quienes empezaron a ser tratados con más humanidad y respeto por las acciones dirigidas por la propia Hermione por decisión propia hacia una minoría incomprendida y por la memoria de Remus Lupin—, ¿o tendrá que actuar la propia Hermione para que algo llegue a hacerse?

—No es algo sencillo, Malfoy.

—Tampoco lo era derrotar a Voldemort y eso lo llegó a lograr uno de los alumnos más sobrevalorados en la historia de Hogwarts— le replicó Malfoy con total tranquilidad ganándose las quejas del propio Harry como de Ginny, por la cuenta que le traía aunque, en una ínfima parte, estuviera de acuerdo pues sabía todo lo que le había ayudado Hermione a Harry tanto durante sus estudios como en la lucha contra Voldemort—. Por mucho que el primer paso sea difícil es necesario darlo para poder iniciar cualquier camino, _Ministro_.

Abandonando el abrazo con sus padres, pero sintiendo su presencia junto a ella, Hermione se volvió hacia Malfoy.

—Déjale en paz, Draco. Me dijiste que no le acosarías sobre ese tema— le recordó Hermione.

—Y tú que no te pondrías muy sentimental pero aquí estás llorando a lágrima _viva_— fue su turno de recordarle mientras le ofrecía una media sonrisa victoriosa—. En tu caso llorar es desperdiciar la buena sangre que te proporciono.

—Yo diría que es darle un buen uso, Draco— le dijo sacándole la lengua para luego darle un largo lametón a su caramelo. Su amplia sonrisa más que justificada.

Si Malfoy tenía o no una réplica a las últimas palabras de Hermione quedaría en duda cuando se fijó en cierto muchacho de cabellos negros que tenía la mano levantada en el aire al más puro estilo Granger.

—Me parece que tienes una pregunta, _profesora_ Granger— el humor latía en cada una de sus palabras.

Lanzándole una mirada de… algo que solamente era para ellos dos, Hermione se volvió para encontrarse un rostro que le ofrecía gran tranquilidad y confianza.

—¿Sí, Neville?

El antiguo compañero de Casa de Hermione, aunque mucho más confiado en sí mismo, se mostró algo cohibido en estos momentos, y no solamente por el hecho de descubrir que su amiga estaba _viva_ convertida en vampiro si no porque parecía ser el único que pensó en preguntar algo que, en estos momentos, podría parecer fuera de lugar. Y de ahí que se mostrase más nervioso con esto que con el hecho de hablarle a una vampírica Hermione.

—Yo, bueno… es que me pregunta, acerca de un producto de "La Tienda", si es que… bueno…

—Si continuas así solamente quedará en pie Hermione para cuando logres terminar, Longbottom— dijo Malfoy rodando los ojos ante tanto nerviosismo por parte del muchacho. Por supuesto que esto le hizo ganarse una mirada de advertencia por parte de Hermione que, vampiro o no, siempre resultaban de lo más intensas.

—Si no le interrumpieras podría preguntarme, Draco— dijo Hermione antes de volver nuevamente su atención a Neville—. ¿De qué se trata, Neville?

Por un instante parecía como si fuera a ponerse nuevamente a ponerse todo nervioso pero se detuvo antes de hablar y respiró profundamente para controlarse.

—Quería saber si fuiste tú quien encontró el decimotercero uso de la sangre de dragón— se notaba la ansiedad de Neville por saber esta pieza de información.

—No fui yo sola— negó Hermione ofreciéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Todos los productos e investigaciones de "La Tienda" son la consecuencia del trabajo en pareja por parte de…

—Oh, deja de darle vueltas— le interrumpió Malfoy ganándose una dura mirada por parte de Hermione pero el Slytherin la ignoró centrando su atención en Neville—. Por supuesto que fue cosa de ella. Y la sola duda ya ofende, Longbottom.

—No le hagas caso— se metió Hermione—. Todo es cosa de los dos. Lo que pasa es que Draco, por increíble que parezca, no le gusta llevarse el reconocimiento cuando es por una buena causa. Va de insensible sierpe pero en el fondo…— una mirada de advertencia por parte de Malfoy junto a un _"Te lo advierto"_ no fue suficiente para detener la lengua de Hermione—, es un adorable huroncito que te dan ganas de achuchar.

Por supuesto que todos aquellos que sabían de la historia de cuarto curso sobre Malfoy convertido en hurón fueron incapaces de controlarse y rompieron en carcajadas, sobre todo animados por las risas de la propia Hermione. Todos los presentes se estaban riendo por lo que era una historia de completo dominio para aquellos que estuvieron en Hogwarts aquel año como sus familiares a quienes les contaron la historia.

—Me largo— farfulló Malfoy volviéndose para marcharse de la tienda pero no fue capaz de dar más de un solo paso antes de verse atrapado en un abrazo por parte de Hermione deteniéndolo sin mayor dificultad—. Déjame ir.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No te pongas así, Draco— le dijo haciéndole mimitos y llenándole el rostro de besos—. Ya sabes que para mí resultas del todo adorable.

Si Malfoy iba a decir algo a favor o en contra de aquellas palabras quedó en el aire cuando Hermione le impidió hablarlas besándole directamente en los labios. Como no podía ser, no fue algo del agrado de todos los presentes.

—Me retracto. Puedes llorar toda la sangre que quieras pero deja de besar los labios al hurón— se quejó Ron con mala cara.

Por supuesto que esto le haría ganarse una nueva cachetada pero no se esperó recibir una que le impactó en la nuca y que a punto estuvo de arrojarlo al suelo. Semejante sonido provocó que incluso lograra interrumpir el beso de Hermione y Malfoy.

Un rostro soñador y dulce, en el que se encontraba la mirada más inocente del mundo capaz de rivalizar con la de cualquier bebé, se encontró siendo destinatario de todos los presentes.

—¿Lo he hecho mal?— preguntó Luna con gesto confundido mientras Ron se frotaba la cabeza que le palpitaba por culpa de aquel tremendo cachete. George le ofrecía un pulgar hacia arriba habiéndose ganado su aprobación.

—¿Feliz de estar de vuelta?

—Sí, Draco— le dijo dándole un dulce beso en los labios—. No podría ser más feliz.

A diferencia de la mirada inocente de Luna, los plateados ojos de Malfoy brillaron con un toque retador y ardiente.

—Eso déjamelo a mí, Hermione— le susurró contra sus labios—. Luego ya me dirás si no se podía.

Hermione ya había aprendido a tomarse muy en serio las promesas por parte de Malfoy y estaba segura de que esta no se iba a quedar atrás.

—Porque siempre quieres acabar teniendo la razón— se burló Hermione.

—¿Y no es así?

El quejido indignado de Hermione fue ahogado en un bendito nuevo beso. Ya arreglarían cuentas más tarde cuando se encontrasen sin nadie por medio, a solas… y sin nada entre ellos. Sí, no había mejor manera de arreglar las cosas entre ellos que estando completamente desnudos.

Solamente con la verdad.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>END<strong>or**Fin**  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Lollipop Wand**

Habían pasado tantos años desde que se conocieron por primera vez. Tantas décadas desde que se vieron por última vez en vida. Pero ahora, en los últimos instantes de la vida de su verdadero amor, fue como si solamente hubiera pasado un simple latido.

Y habían sido ciento dieciocho años. Ciento veintinueve años en total, ciento treinta para ella. Para algunos mucho más que una vida. Para ellos dos el inicio de una.

A pesar de todos estos años a su espalda Malfoy había envejecido demasiado bien para su ego adoptando un aspecto de lo más distinguido. Claro que a Hermione tampoco le había ido tan mal con los años que incluso sería la envidia de Sofía Loren de haber alcanzado la edad de Hermione.

No necesitaba sus instintos vampíricos para darse cuenta de que eran los últimos instantes de vida de Malfoy pero este podría engañar a otros menos atentos por el intenso fuego que aún prendía en su mirada. Le acarició el rostro y nunca antes le había parecido más atractivo que en estos momentos. Se debía por haber vivido todos estos años juntos y ver como ambos envejecían sin que el amor y la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro jamás disminuyeran si no todo lo contrario. Cada vez se fueron amando con más ganas.

—¿Y esa cara? Ah, te preguntas que será de ti ahora que te quedas sin más de esta excelente cosecha— se burló Malfoy con su media sonrisa. Una perfecta sonrisa resultado de haber pasado más de un siglo junto a la hija de unos dentistas—. Lo superarás.

—Lo siento mucho, Draco— mejor no dejarle que sus últimas palabras sean un mal chiste, sobre todo porque apenas necesitaba alimentarse—. Por no haber podido darte un heredero.

—Me has dado una vida que jamás soñé que podría haber tenido, Hermione. Cuando lo normal habría sido apartarte de mi lado tú elegiste amarme. Me amaste.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No te amé, Draco— le corrigió—. Te amo y siempre te amaré.

Malfoy no pudo si no reírse, lo mejor que podía en su situación.

—Casi me matas— se burló—. Siempre tan detallista, ¿verdad? Y por herederos me parece a mí que vamos sobrados con la fundación, el orfanato, el hospital… yo diría que tenemos más hijos que cualquier otra pareja. Y los quiero.

—Lo sé— le aseguró Hermione.

—Por supuesto que sí. De lo contrario simplemente los habría numerado en lugar de saberme el nombre de cada uno de ellos. Y con las propias familias que todos ellos han formado déjame decirte que ocupan un buen espacio en mi interior— dijo Malfoy llevándose una mano al corazón.

Hermione estaba segura de que era totalmente cierto puesto que nunca había visto a Malfoy comportarse de manera diferente con cada uno de sus _niños_ con respecto a los hijos de Harry y Ginny, Ron y Padma… y los de los demás. Incluidos sus nietos y los hijos de sus hijos.

—Pero aún así…

—He podido amarte, Hermione. No hay nada que me hubiera podido hacer más feliz que el haber estado contigo.

Durante todos estos años Hermione se había odiado por su naturaleza vampírica tanto porque le impedía darle un hijo natural a Malfoy como por saber que un día él moriría y ella seguiría en este mundo. En algunas décadas le preguntó directamente, nada de insinuaciones por su parte, si le dejaría convertirle en un vampiro pero antes que él se negase siempre ella lo hacía primero al comprender lo erróneo de su petición.

La única acción que Hermione se permitió fue el envejecer junto a Malfoy aunque, a diferencia de la acción natural que era en Malfoy, lo de ella era más una autosugestión que era posible gracias a su naturaleza no muerta. Podría ser inmortal pero eso no le iba a negar la posibilidad de envejecer junto a la persona que amaba.

—Me has hecho tan feliz… que ahora yo no sé…— Hermione se rió de la broma incluso sin necesidad de que Malfoy la dijera pues ya era un clásico entre ellos dos—; sí, ya. Ha ha, Hermione no sabe algo.

—No llores, Hermione— ni siquiera podía levantar la mano para limpiar sus mejillas de aquellas lágrimas. Pero para eso estaba la ayuda de Hermione—. ¿O quieres que la última imagen que me lleve sea de tu rostro sollozante?— ella negó con la cabeza—. Entonces dame un beso porque sabes que lo estás deseando, _Granger_.

Hermione soltó una carcajada mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Jamás cambiaría su serpiente.

—Siempre tan creído, _Malfoy_.

—Y siempre teniendo la razón.

—Oh, cállate— le espetó conteniendo la risa y sonriéndole antes de besarle.

Tantos años, tantos besos y siempre la hacía sentirse especial, única.

Amada.

Pudo sentir el momento incluso antes de que sus labios se detuvieran y necesitó un gran esfuerzo por su parte para no romper a llorar allí mismo y quedarse abrazada a su cuerpo. Pero no lo hizo, precisamente, porque era solamente su cuerpo.

Draco Malfoy ya se había marchado de este mundo.

Al salir del dormitorio recorrió un vacío pasillo hasta que llegó al salón en donde aguardaban todos sus seres queridos, los que podían entrar en el aforo del salón, que no se encontraban en el exterior o en otras salas de la casa. Cada paso que daba la iba rejuveneciendo un año hasta que Hermione recuperó su verdadero aspecto.

—¡Ding-Dong! El mago está muerto— cantaron los trillizos ganándose una advertencia por parte de su madre.

—Nadie podría haberlo expresado mejor— sonrió Hermione abrazando a los tres chiquillos que le devolvieron el abrazo—. Representáis a la perfección el apellido Weasley, chicos. Por lo menos la parte divertida del mismo— les susurró haciendo que los cuatro se rieran a gusto.

Todos los trámites habían sido realizados y todas sus familias tenían una parte de lo que habían creado Hermione y Malfoy totalmente dispuestos a honrar el legado que habían recibido.

Luego de despedirse de cada uno de los miembros de su familia Hermione se apareció… para encontrarse ante el imponente edificio de Gringotts, restaurado por motivos más que obvios y que no tenían que ver solamente con lo ocurrido durante la incursión de Hermione, Harry y Ron durante su búsqueda de los horrocruxes.

Aunque habían logrado una aceptación mayor sobre todo tipo de criaturas, vampiros incluidos, las miradas que recibía Hermione en Gringotts no se debían tanto por su naturaleza vampírica como por dicha incursión realizada, con éxito, en el pasado.

Su objetivo era una de las cámaras que poseían en el banco y que solamente guardaba un único objeto. Una cajita que en un pasado lejano en el tiempo pero cercano al corazón había guardado el anillo que le entregó Malfoy a Hermione en su pedida de mano. Por la tradición ya que era imposible que no fueran a casarse. De todas las manera posibles.

Ahora la caja guardaba otro objeto tan parecido como diferente.

Con la caja en su mano Hermione empezó a moverse para aparecerse en otro lugar de lo más conocido de su pasado. De su vida. Año tras año habían venido hasta aquí para despedir a cada uno de sus hijos todos los uno de septiembre.

King's Cross.

En el día de hoy el Expreso realizaría un viaje privado para Hermione que se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos aquellos vagones que se conocía de memoria hasta llegar a un compartimento en concreto. Una vez en su interior, y tras cerrar la puerta, se sentó frente a un vacío que en su primer año de Hogwarts, aquel primero de septiembre del año mil novecientos noventa y uno, había estado ocupado por un chiquillo de once años y con el cabello más rubio que jamás hubiera visto en toda su vida. Hermione no pudo evitar reírse al recordar la cara que se le había puesto a Malfoy cuando le preguntó si había visto el sapo de Neville. Tan presumido como era, y siempre fue, no podía creerse que en vez de preguntarle, o hablarle, sobre él le estuviera preguntando por si había visto un dichoso sapo.

La chispa de aquel momento provocó un incendio que, por mucho que hubieran tratado de extinguir, al final se les fue de las manos quedando embargados por la pasión mutua.

Abriendo la cajita de terciopelo Hermione se encontró con un anillo que no podía resultar ser más esteriotipado con las Casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Un aro simple de oro y platino con una piedra engarzada que dejaba deslizar por la banda unas runas que escribían el nombre de Hermione y Draco, de rojo rubí y verde esmeralda, aunque con las runas que también simbolizaban el nombre de la serpiente para el de Hermione y la leona, para Draco. Esto último había sido objeto de varias bromas por parte de Hermione a costa de Malfoy. Una escritura rúnica que solamente se mostraba cuando el anillo se encontraba en posesión de Hermione o de Malfoy.

Hermione deslizó el anillo por su dedo corazón.

Pero el anillo ocultaba algo más. Un secreto que había permanecido perdido u oculto desde hace tantas décadas que a nadie se le ocurriría relacionarlo con aquella piedra que coronaba el anillo.

—Sí que no has tardado mucho, Hermione.

Aquella siseante voz resultaba inconfundible para Hermione.

—Es que no tenía tiempo que perder— le aseguró logrando hacerle reír como sabía que lo haría.

—Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo… y ahora yo también— añadió mientras su mirada plateada se veía reflejada en los ojos avellana de Hermione—. Espero no aburrirte y que decidas que es mejor una vida de soltera. Sobre todo con el cuerpazo que tienes— dijo con esa media sonrisa que siempre lograba desarmarla.

Hermione sonrió con todo su amor presente en su rostro.

—Eso nunca, Draco.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>END<strong>or**Fin**  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p> 


End file.
